Moonlight Shadow
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: An eighteen year old girl stays with Sesshoumaru and he has feelings for her that he's never had for anyone else. When he does something she doesn't like, how will he get her back? What happens when his love is mixed with pride?
1. Troublemaker

Hello everyone! It is indeed the new year of 2006 and I have a new story for all of you! Yes, I know already from various people, I need help: ) : ) I got this idea from a song I was listening to but I'm not sure of the name because I'm just not good at that! Lol! This is a Sesshoumaru story as you can probably tell from the title. The only thing is, is that this is all**_ before Naraku, and Kagome falling into the well! _**I'm sorry but there is no Rin. : ) : ) I hope you all enjoy my first chapter because I intend on updating again soon: ) : )

**Moonlight Shadow **

**Troublemaker**

My name is Fox. I'm eighteen years old and am a girl. I have; dark navy hair that is medium length, eyes that are a darker shade of red and slightly pointed ears that can only be seen when my hair is moved out of the way. The clothes I wear are a white scarf, a navy shirt with cut off sleeves, and white pants that are slightly baggy. Ever since I was little I had been at a large castle with a demon lord. The lord, Sesshoumaru, was always a serious person and didn't take my acts too kindly, for I like to cause trouble with others around the castle. The other servants think of me as a distraught child and want nothing to do with me. The only reason the lord had brought me to his castle was because I had been on my own in some far off forest as a small child. Now I am ready to take a punishment for causing more trouble within the castle.

One of Sesshoumaru's close servants had a tight hold of my wrist and was dragging me towards the lord's chamber.

"How many times must you cause a disturbance around this place? The lord is very displeased by this act!" the demon said with an angered tone.

I laughed to myself at his words.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Jaken tripped over that small string that was tied at the top of the stairway, fell down all the stairs, and broke that one vase with all the moons on it! He should have noticed it!" I laughed shrugging it off.

The demon sighed, knowing Jaken's stupidity. Everyone but the imp had seen the string and just stepped over it.

"Whatever, you're the one who has to take the punishment, not me," he said as he opened the door to the lord's chamber.

'_It's just a punishment! I can take whatever duties I get stuck with! Last time I only had to clean up Ah-Un's crap for a month!' _I thought with a small grin on my face, remembering that I had once chucked it at Jaken.

"Do you find this funny Fox?" Sesshoumaru growled at me with cold eyes.

The servant left and shut the door behind him. The lord had an angered look on his face as I stood before him with crossed arms.

'_I wonder what I'll end up with this time. Sesshoumaru seems to be getting rather soft with the punishments lately!' _I looked at the lord intently, watching his every move with suspicious eyes.

"I do actually," I said as my grin faded.

I watched as he walked towards me and stopped only a meter away.

"Tell me lord Sesshoumaru are you upset because I broke the vase? Or because I hurt Jaken?" I asked with smirk, daring to mock him.

A growl came from him when he heard my words. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the door with the lord's claw on my throat.

"Rather brave aren't we?" Sesshoumaru growled.

'_Never thought he was that quick! He had slipped his hand over my scarf before grabbing my throat!' _

"You'll spend three days inside the castle and in my presence, Then you'll clean out the bathing rooms!" he said with another growl, releasing my throat.

'_Three days of sitting around here with him! That's hardly fair!' _I thought taking back the breath I had just lost.

"As you wish lord Sesshoumaru!"

I grumbled to myself as I opened the chamber door and left to the hallways.

'_Three days! Three stupid boring days with Sesshoumaru! That's completely unfair! It's Jaken's fault that he's stupid and gay! I mean, who trips over a string that's noticeable?' _I shook my head with some disappointment, not understanding the stupid imp though the lord kept him around. Jaken was walking towards the lord's chamber and I had seen him coming. _'What an annoyance!' _I thought while sticking out my foot to trip him. He didn't even notice and fell face first to the ground.

"What is your problem, you brazen child? I hope lord Sesshoumaru gave you double duties for making me fall down those stairs!" he cried, jumping back onto his feet.

I laughed slightly, finding his words more than amusing.

"As if! It's your fault for not seeing it! It was yellow for crying out loud!" I laughed at him.

The imp's face became red because he knew, after he tripped, that it had been a bright yellow.

"It's not my fault!"

"Is too!" I laughed.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not, is not, is not!" he cried bouncing up and down.

I was about to grab Jaken by the back of his brown shirt when someone had grabbed me by my elbow.

There was a gentle touch to the person's hand as they held their grip on my arm as if predicting my movements. _'Who is that?' _I asked myself before turning my head slightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," I whispered with a surprised look.

"Oh, my lord! My apologies, for this troublemaker and I were merely speaking about the incident!" Jaken tried to lie.

'_How stupid was that? He has ears, good ones to boot, I'm sure that he heard every word!' _Rolling my eyes I looked back towards Jaken.

"Your words were probably heard throughout the castle, Jaken. Now, say what you need to and leave us be!" Sesshoumaru said with a small growl.

Jaken was surprised that the lord had spoken to him that way but then remembered why he was on his way.

"This troublemaker has caused chaos in this castle since she was a child, maybe it was time to send her on her own!" he said with a hateful look towards me.

I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him as I wanted to pound the crap out of him.

"She has been here all her life and will remain here until she chooses to leave!" Sesshoumaru replied, holding tighter to my elbow.

I gave a pout while uncrossing my eyes and hiding my tongue. _'Why is he doing this? I wish he would just let me go so I can take my last look at the moon!' _I sighed, giving up on bothering Jaken.

The imp was again surprised at the lord's words.

"A troublemaker should have no place in your lands my lord!" Jaken said hopping from one foot to the other.

"A troublemaker needs to be taught a lesson to behave in a lord's presence! That's why she's here now! Now leave."

'_A troublemaker needs to be taught a lesson? Punishments won't stop me from having fun!' _I thought with a small laugh. Jaken pouted as he walked pass us, hating that the lord was being upset with him. When Sesshoumaru knew Jaken was gone, his other hand grabbed my left arm,

"As for you, does my punishment not cover for your act?" he asked thrusting me against the wall.

I winced, feeling the wind get knocked out of me. _'What is his problem? Does my bothering Jaken truly bother him that much?' _Sighing, I looked up at the lord who had an angry look on his face.

"Your punishment covers more than my act! It takes away my fun too!" I said with a small smirk.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to glow slightly as light from the moon hit them.

"Fun is not needed for your duty. Someone who is eighteen should not be so foolish," he whispered, releasing me from the stone wall.

'_I may be eighteen, but causing some trouble around here is what I'm good at!' _I felt his hands release me and I went to turn only to have his one hand be placed on my right shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Sesshoumaru whispered, taking hold of my left arm once again.

'_What is he doing? Sesshoumaru only touches me to punish me!' _

"Let me go lord Sesshoumaru. I take pride in mocking Jaken and others who fall for my tricks. Causing trouble is what I do. To me it's hilarious how they fall for simple things like a bucket of water over a door!" I said with another laugh.

My words made the lord again push me against the wall, as if what I said was wrong.

"What Jaken says is true, you are a troublemaker. No matter, you still need to be taught a lesson."

'_Lesson or not, I'm getting out of here!' _I smirked under my scarf, noticing that the lord's grip wasn't as tight as it had been. I jerked myself free and started to run down the hallway towards the castle doors.

"So that's how it is," he whispered watching me slowly disappear through the shadows of night.

I opened the doors and ran outside into the darkness. .

The wind blew gently against my face as I just stood there, forgetting that I was running from Sesshoumaru. Something running through the long grass of the western plains caught my eye. _'What could it be? I know something's out there, but what would tread in these lands like that?' _I smirked, finding the situation amusing since I was up for a little fight. _'I don't care what this thing is, it's not getting pass me!' _Someone jumped out at me with a sword and I quickly dodged to take hold of their arm. I threw them to the ground only to have them quickly jump to their feet.

"You are well trained," a woman said before running at me.

'_This is a woman? It's hard to tell since the castle is blocking the light of the moon.' _Before I realized that the strange woman was attacking me, one strong arm took hold of my waist and used the other to block the sword.

"So, you've finally shown!"

I looked down at the arm holding me to see two raspberry claw like marks on the skin. _'Sesshoumaru saved me! Was he hiding in the doorway to see what I would do?' _I had a confused look on my face as I thought about it.

"Don't you ever run from me Fox. Otherwise, I'll be forced to find another way to punish you," the lord whispered to me as he didn't let go.

The woman had sheathed her sword after it had cut into Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Lady of the northern lands," Sesshoumaru said looking at her.

'_The northern lands?' _My red eyes moved to her as she bowed to the lord.

"Please, just call me lady Reiku, lord Sesshoumaru."

The lord bowed slightly as well, coming closer to my ear.

"Bow before her Fox. Do not disrespect her while she's here!" he whispered to me.

'_Bow before someone I don't even know, as if!' _I thought with a small laugh.

"I only bow to you because you took me in as a child! I will not bow to someone I don't know," I whispered with a small grin on my face.

"Foolishness will not be accepted," Sesshoumaru whispered standing back up and placing his free hand on the back of my head.

"My apologies for your arm lord, I did not know she was one of yours!" Reiku apologized.

'_Okay, I can only take so much! I can't believe Sesshoumaru's making me bow to her!' _I thought as his hand held me down as his other still held me against him.

"You do not need to apologize. Go ahead into the castle lady Reiku, this girl is to be taught a lesson in behaving," Sesshoumaru said as the wind blew gently once again.

My right eye twitched slightly as I could feel his left arm tighten around my waist. Reiku smiled slightly at his words and went into the castle. The lord released my head and allowed me to stand on my own once again.

"Listen well Fox, as long as this woman is here you're acts will not be taken lightly. Do anything to her and you'll meet my poison claws," he said, digging his claws that were around my waist into my side.

I winced slightly, learning that doing something to Reiku would bring more than just a punishment.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru," I whispered, wanting to get away from him.

"Take your look at the moon and go to your chamber. Your punishment starts tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said while removing his claw and arm from me.

I nodded my head and he went to the castle doors. My red eyes did not follow him and only looked up at the sky. _'I will still have my fun even in Sesshoumaru's presence. Whether he sees me or not, he will also have something to wait for him!' _I laughed to myself, imagining the lord with a bucket on the top of his head.

"The simplest yet perfect plan. As if this lady's presence would stop me from doing something fun," I whispered taking off to the side of the castle to look at the moon.

The wind started to blow even more violently as I started to come closer to the moonlight. _'It's becoming windier. It's probably going to storm over night or in the morning.' _I sighed knowing that it wouldn't matter since I couldn't go outside anyway.

"It's just not fair!" I cried placing both hands on my head and messing up my hair.

My actions caused me to trip while running and roll across the ground. _'Man I'm dumb. I should have known that he would eventually come to knocking off my time outside! It's what's most important to me, and three days seems like forever when things are like that!' _I got to my feet and looked at the sky. Clouds already covered the stars that had hung over the western plains. _'Too late now. I might as well just go back inside the castle.' _

"Aw that's not fair! Okay, fine that's it! Tonight will be my last troublemaking day! No more, after tonight, shall I bother anyone in the castle," I said with a small laugh while running back towards the castle doors, "Well, except maybe Jaken!"

Opening the door I found a bucket of water and ran up the stairs to the lord's sleeping chamber. _'This will be so hilarious when Sesshoumaru has it fall on him!' _I smirked evilly and placed the bucket on top of the door.

"Okay, I'm out of here before Sesshoumaru comes up," I whispered to myself while creeping down the hallway towards my own chamber.

Opening my door I walked in and flopped onto my bed.

"Three days. Three long boring days of sitting around with the lord. Too bad that this is my last day of…" I started only to close my eyes and fall asleep.

In the middle of the night there was the sound of wood hitting something and water splashing across the ground. _'Did it happen already? It's not that late in the night.' _I thought after hearing the noise down the hallway. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. _'Wait for it. Any minute now my door will open and I'll be in major trouble!' _I yawned, waiting for Sesshoumaru to burst into my chamber. A few minutes passed and I had fallen back to sleep. My door opened and the sound woke me up again.

"What," I whispered kind of confused.

I opened my eyes to see a blurry white figure standing in front of me. _'Oh, right, the bucket.' _I laughed to myself. There was a small growl and then the bucket was dropped on top of my head.

"Trying to prove something?" Sesshoumaru said as some water dripped to the ground.

Lifting the bucket off my head, I looked up at him with a small grin on my face.

"You're all wet!" I laughed while pointing at his hoari.

Again the lord growled towards me. His hand took hold of mine and pulled me against him. Both of his arms wrapped around me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" I asked him slightly confused.

Water from the lord's hoari drenched my clothing as he held me tightly against him. _'What is he doing? I just had a bucket get him soaking wet and is he hugging me?'_

"Uh, this is just kind of, um awkward," I said placing my hands on his chest to push him away.

"Don't try to force me away Fox. I have more strength than you, my power much surpasses your own," Sesshoumaru whispered, moving his mouth near my ear.

Hearing his words I dropped my hands back to where they were and chose not to move.

"Smart girl, you amuse me. But I cannot take your foolishness in my castle. I could have killed you long ago when you were still just a small child."

"Could of, should of, would of, didn't!" I said finding this somewhat amusing.

"Silence! It's true that I could have, but that doesn't mean that I can't now!" he growled while moving his one hand to my right shoulder.

I could feel the lord's warm breath against my neck as he did so. It made me feel something I never had before, as if I was enjoying how close he was to me.

"You will learn to behave in my presence, as long as you stay this close to me," Sesshoumaru whispered before looking straight down at me.

'_What does he mean as long as I stay this close to him? I don't get it! Would someone please explain this to me?' _I screamed in my mind with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about so I'm just gunna, uh go back to sleep," I laughed nervously about to take a step back.

"As I've said, don't try to run from me," he whispered moving his head a little closer to mine.

My right eye started to twitch as I saw this. The lord's face was not even an inch from mine, our lips close to touching. Then his claws dug into my right shoulder, sending a stinging sensation throughout my body. _'Ha, that's all he was going to do! Here I thought he was going to try to kiss me!' _I chuckled to myself while wincing at the pain I felt. A drop of some sort of liquid dripped onto my new wound and it was heavier than water. _'Was that blood? Is Sesshoumaru bleeding from earlier in the night?' _

"You will learn your place here sooner or later Fox. Be hopeful to it being sooner!" the lord growled digging his claws in a little deeper.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something stupid to make his claws go deeper into my flesh. I was relieved when he removed his claw from me and released my body from his hold.

"I will not tolerate your acts for much longer Fox, remember that!" Sesshoumaru said with a growl while walking to the doorway.

'_Damn that stings! I won't tolerate your acts he says! Stay close to me like this he says. I won't have to go through that anymore after my punishment is up!' _I sighed and fell over onto my bed.

"Ow," I whispered not really caring that I had landed mostly on my wound.

When Sesshoumaru was out of my chamber, he turned and leaned against the wall with his back. A small trickle of blood dripped from his right hand and he looked at it. The clouds in the sky had moved from the moon's path, allowing some light to shine into the castle. The water that covered the lord's hair shone slightly as he looked up at the window which allowed the light in.

"Fox, I do not wish to hurt you anymore than I already have. Please don't provoke my intensions for I want you, and you will belong to me soon," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as the moonlight disappeared.

**End of Chapter 1 **

Haha, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I worked really hard on this story! I even went back to reread it to make up for all my mistakes! Though I think you're suppose to do that anyway: ) : ) Sesshoumaru is in love, lol! Okay, I've had my fun now: ) : ) Please R&R and I'll update real soon alright! Lol!


	2. Something She Didn't Know

Hello everyone! This is my second chapter and I worked really hard on it. : ) : ) You should all be proud of me, though I don't really care if you are or not. I must thank you all for your reviews! They make me happy knowing that people appreciate my stories! Now I know there aren't very many reviews so far but that doesn't really matter. I'll continue on with this story whether people want me to or not: ) : ) I am Canadian and proud to be an author of some sort! So yeah, please enjoy this chapter because it kind of has some Sesshoumaru Fox moments in it!

**Something She Didn't Know**

When morning came I woke up with a sore shoulder even though it had healed mostly over night. _'I can't believe I can't go outside today! It's not fair, even though I deserve it!' _I thought with a sigh.

"I should get up. It's either that or Sesshoumaru comes up and drags me out of here," I groaned at the thought.

Sitting up I yawned and heard the rain pouring to the ground. _'I don't want to get up! I'm too tired for this!' _Getting to my feet I looked around the room, seeing how bright it was outside through the clouds.

"Fox get out of bed! Lord Sesshoumaru demands your presence!" the servant who had taken me to the lord the previous night said opening my door.

"Just drag me down stairs! I don't want to get up!" I said with a tired yawn, sitting back down.

"Do not fool around at this time Fox! The lord is not pleased!"

"Yeah well I didn't do anything to make him upset, so just drag me downstairs and let me sleep the day away!" I said throwing my hands in the air and falling onto my back.

'_I'm coming. No need to freak out!' _I jumped from my back to my feet and walked to the door.

"What did you pull this time Fox?" one of the women maids asked with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, we heard you pulled another prank!" said another.

'_What? The only thing I did last night was the bucket and Jaken falling down the stairs in the afternoon!' _

"I even heard that it was meant for lady Reiku. True shame that master Jaken was to get it instead!"

Hearing everyone's gossip I ran down the stairs to the lord's chamber. _'I don't understand! I don't remember doing anything other than the bucket of water!' _I opened the door and ran inside. There stood Sesshoumaru with Reiku at the other side of the chamber.

"Fox, do you not think that I will kill you for your troublemaking?" Sesshoumaru growled with anger that could only be imagined by one who's never seen it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, honestly, I know this is hard to believe but I swear I didn't do it!" I replied trying to think of what could have happened.

At that moment there was a blur of white and I dodged out of the way without thinking. _'That was weird.' _I thought a little more than surprised. There was a shock as the lord pushed me to the ground with his claw on my throat.

"I guess this would be the wrong time to ask what happened to Jaken right," I whispered with a small laugh.

"What?" Sesshoumaru whispered to me.

'_Someone set me up! One of those other wretches did it to get me in trouble!' _

"Don't be too hard on her lord Sesshoumaru! I'm sure she doesn't mean to upset you like so!" Reiku said with a gentle smile.

'_Why is she sticking up for me?' _

Sesshoumaru growled at me, hearing the lady's words.

"Be grateful towards her. If it was not for her, I would have to of punished you!"

"At least I didn't do anything to make you angry. As if I would do anything with her around, because then you'd kill me," I whispered with another chuckle.

My words had slightly surprised the lord, as if hearing something he had longed to hear. He got off me and turned away. _'I wonder what surprised him so much. Nothing surprises Sesshoumaru.' _I shook my head and got to my feet.

"Thank you, lady Reiku for your gratitude. Though, one such as me does not deserve it!" I said with sarcasm in the second sentence.

I went to the corner of the chamber and sat down, crossing my arms. _'Stupid punishment. Those jerks are gunna pay for setting me up like that. Who would hate me enough to pull something on Reiku? Jaken would, but why would he walk into something he set up?' _Again I shook my head. I knew Jaken was stupid but not so stupid to walk into his own prank.

"Damn it! It makes no sense to me!" I cried knocking my back against the wall.

The lady looked at me as if I was crazy for talking to myself.

"Is she going to be alright? I mean, does she always do that?" she whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"She'll be fine."

"It just doesn't make any sense! How could he be so stupid to fall into his own trap!" I cried again, only this time banging my fists on the floor.

The lord sighed, "Now I'm not so sure!"

A few hours had passed and I had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru and Reiku had done nothing but talk about the wars between the four lands; north, east, south, and west. The lord had called for Jaken and the imp entered the chamber with a large goose egg on his head.

"Yes my lord?"

I had heard his annoying voice in my sleep and opened my eyes slightly. Seeing the goose egg on his head I burst out laughing.

"What the heck happened to you? Did you fall down the stairs again and break another vase?" I laughed at the imp.

"How dare you! This was your fault you troublemaker!" Jaken cried, pointing the staff at me.

"Ha, as if! I gave that up last night! So stop pointing that stupid wooden thing at me!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, annoyed by our constant bickering.

"Jaken, take lady Reiku and show her around the castle. I have something I need to tend to!" he said to make us be silent.

"Uh, oh yes my lord. Come my lady, allow me to show you around lord Sesshoumaru's castle!" the imp replied almost immediately.

'_What a suck up!' _I thought rolling my eyes as the two left the chamber.

Sesshoumaru turned to me when the chamber door was closed. _'Great, now what's going on?' _I asked myself, allowing my red eyed to wander to the lord.

"So, it wasn't really you who pulled that thing on Jaken. Interesting, since that spot seemed to be filled with your scent," he said in a low voice while walking towards me.

"The only thing I pulled last night was the bucket of water that landed on your head. No more, no less!" I replied as I got to my feet and yawned.

I stretched my arms up above my head for a few seconds. In those few moments, Sesshoumaru had run behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My hands had dropped as soon as I felt him pull me against him. _'Why does he keep doing these things? Is he gunna dig his claws into me like he did last night?' _I was about to say something, but then his mouth came close to my ear, moving the hair out of the way with his cheek.

"Don't try to run from me. If you do, I'll have to find a new way to punish you," Sesshoumaru whispered getting his arms comfortable around me.

"A new way to punish me? As if taking away my time outside isn't bad enough for me."

"There's more than one way to give punishment. Harm them, take away something, or do something that they've never felt before!"

My heart began to beat faster as I could feel Sesshoumaru's warm breath down my scarf. _'Am I getting afraid or is this something else?' _I asked myself, confused by the speed of my heart.

"Um, uh, why… What's going on?" I asked him, not sure on what he was talking about anymore.

The lord laughed slightly, causing my heart to beat even faster.

"You're still trying to run from me. The scent of your fear is interesting," Sesshoumaru whispered as he reached up to my scarf with his one hand.

"As if I'm afraid of you," I said with another laugh.

I could feel him slowly pull the scarf off my neck and then his breath became warmer as he came closer to me. The lord's actions caused something to stir within me. _'What's happening?' _Warmth started to come from between my legs and I felt like I was losing myself.

"So you're not afraid, your heart beats because you want me," Sesshoumaru whispered, wrapping his hand back around me.

'_I shouldn't feel this way!' _I thought trying to ignore what I was feeling.

"Let me go!" I cried as I lunged myself forward.

The lord's arms had slipped from their hold and I stumbled forward. Once I wasn't in his arms anymore, everything faded. _'Thank you mobility!' _I smiled with a small laugh. Sesshoumaru ran at me and I had somehow dodged him. His hand quickly took hold of my wrist and turned me towards him.

"Running was not an option," Sesshoumaru said with a small growl.

'_This won't be good. I did exactly what would dig me a deeper hole!' _The lord took hold of my other wrist, making it so I couldn't get away.

"You will learn to behave Fox. This will be a lesson I'm sure you'll learn from!"

'_Yeah, this definitely won't be good!' _My legs were swept from under me. Instead of falling right over, it was like being placed on my back. Sesshoumaru was over me with his hands still on both my wrists. The lord used his legs to spread mine from one another and then placed one knee between them.

"Learn what I can make you feel, how I can make you feel unwillingly if you run from me again," he said in a low taunting voice.

He slowly moved his knee to my entrance and pushed against it slightly. I winced, not liking the feeling of warmth coming from there. Trying to move my arms to push him away only to lead to Sesshoumaru moving his face closer to mine. Before I could turn my head away his lips were pressed to mine and his tongue made its way into my mouth. _'I don't like this! If I struggle I only seem to make it worse!' _A soft growl could be heard from the lord as his kiss continued to capture my mouth. I closed my eyes, trying to make the warmth disappear. Sesshoumaru's tongue touched my own as he pulled back for only a moment. I closed my mouth so when he kissed me again he couldn't capture me like he had. _'I can only take so much. These feelings that burn within me, I don't know what they are.' _I thought as the lord tried to continue his actions.

The lord pulled his face away from me, knowing that I wasn't enjoying the closeness of our bodies. I opened my eyes to see his reaction of his denial. Sesshoumaru smirked and pressed his knee more against me.

"Do not push me Fox. My intensions aren't as strong as my desire. It would not be proper for a lord to claim your virgin body so abruptly!" he whispered into my ear.

'_Does Sesshoumaru want me? Is that why he's been doing these things to me? Wait, if he wanted me, why would he harm me like last night?' _

"Please, just let me leave. I won't go outside I'll lock myself in my room or clean the bathing rooms twice a week for a month," I whispered with fear in my voice.

"Have you learned not to run?" Sesshoumaru whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded my head just wanting to get away from him, to get away from what I was feeling. _'Like hell I've learned not to run!' _

"Remember this. The next time I see you run from me, I won't be as forgiving."

The lord released my arms and stood up beside me. Slowly the warmth from my body vanished and my heart slowed to its normal pace. I got to my feet and took a few steps towards the door. Sesshoumaru's hand gently took hold of mine to stop me.

"Spend the day in your chamber. Don't come out unless you're sent for, and tomorrow you'll do as your punishment is!" he said quietly before letting go.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru," I replied as I continued towards the doors.

'_Those feelings that pounded through me, were they lust or love? I've never felt that way before and it bothers me.' _I thought with a small sigh as I went into the hallways. The two maids from earlier walked by and then stopped to look at me.

"So, what'd you do that was meant for the lady?" one asked with her annoying voice.

"Did the lord punish you well for it?" asked the other acting snooty.

'_Can't a person be left alone in this place once in a while?' _

"Listen and listen well! I didn't do anything so why don't the both of you shut up… and leave me alone!" I growled with anger.

Both of them laughed with amusement towards my words.

"Now why would we do that? Seeing the troublemaker get her due is our highlight of the day!" the annoying one laughed again.

"Yeah, that and being a whore," I whispered so they couldn't hear.

'_All she does is hit on Sesshoumaru and pretty much any other guy that walks by!' _I thought while rolling my eyes with annoyance.

"Whatever, if I distinctly remember the last time I got punished I didn't just get to throw crap at Jaken. I'm pretty sure the both of you got more than one shovelful too!" I said with a grin on my face.

I turned to leave as they had angered faces. _'Eat that you damn whore!' _I chuckled while walking away from them and towards the stairs.

A bucket of water was chucked at me and landed on my head.

"Hey Fox! Where's your scarf? Did your kind come and take it back to their village and leave you here?" shouted the snooty maid.

Hearing their words I looked at the ground and covered my eyes with my bangs. The two of them laughed evilly with amusement and revenge while they continued down the hallway. When they were gone I took the bucket off my head and threw it on the ground, _'They don't know what it's like to not know anything about the past, about your family. But being as I am, being different only seems to bring trouble my way. I guess being different, I'm the first one to be blamed, no one dares to trust me, and everything is always my fault.' _I continued onto the stairs and to my chamber,

"What do they know," I whispered with sad eyes.

Making it up the stairs I saw Jaken and Reiku walking down the hallway towards me.

"Whose chamber is this?" Reiku asked as she pointed to my chamber.

"That's just the troublemaker's chamber," Jaken replied with a touchy tone.

"It's so, empty and neat," she said gazing into it from the doorway.

"That's because I don't have anything worth keeping. There'd be no point in keeping a shovel or a cloth in there!" I said coming towards them.

The lady looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"I see, so you don't take your work with you," she laughed.

"Sure," I said with a fake laugh, pretending to care.

"Dear child why are you soaking wet?" Reiku asked when she could see my wet clothing.

"Someone just chucked a bucket of water at me. No big deal."

Jaken stood where he was with crossed arms, upset by our talking.

"Lady Reiku, allow me to show you the rest of the castle! There's so much more to see!" he said as he shoved me out of the way a little with his staff.

"Oh yes, of course."

"How ride of me to delay you! My apologies," I said forcing a small smile.

I watched as the both of them walked down the hallway and turned the corner. _'For once Jaken I must thank you for getting rid of her!' _I thought as I went into my chamber and closed the door. The rain could be heard as it pounded against the side of the castle. I flopped onto my bed, feeling even more tired than I had when I had woken up this morning. _'Those two know nothing of how it feels to not know anything about whom or what they are. I know I'm demon, but I don't know what kind I am or where I came from. All I can remember is walking in the rain and then seeing a silver figure through the trees.' _I sighed and closed my eyes as my face was against my bed.

"If only they knew what it was like," I whispered as their words rang through my head.

"_Did your kind come and take it back to their village and leave you here?" _I slowly fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the rain falling outside.

When the sun had set, the darkness of night started to set in. The rain clouds had faded and the bright moon took its place in the midnight sky. Some light had found its way into my chamber and lay at the foot of my bed. Not a sound could be heard throughout the castle until my door was slowly opened and two feet landed on the ground. The person stood there for a few moments, watching my sleeping form with the light of the moon. Slowly their soft footsteps walked across the polished stone floor. They stopped when they were beside me and dropped something they were holding. My face was still buried in my bed as I slept on my stomach. The person sat onto their knees, as if waiting for something to happen. About an hour passed before I rolled onto my back in my sleep. This being the moment the person was waiting for; they placed a hand on the other side of me and one knee in between my legs as if not wanting to wake me up.

"These feelings I feel are only for you to take. I my heart desires you Fox, and no one will take you from me," they whispered to me, gently resting their body against mine.

Their breath was warm against my skin as their face was close to my neck. Slowly they came up to be face to face with me and slowly pressed our lips together.

In my sleep I could feel myself slightly aroused in my sleep. I could feel someone against me, holding me down with their weight. _'I'm asleep and I can still feel Sesshoumaru against me. Even his lips still feel like they're there!' _I didn't move because I thought I was only imagining it. As if knowing I was slightly awake, the person broke the kiss and got off me. _'Now it's gone.' _I opened my eyes with slight confusion and sat up. There was no one to be seen, not a thing in sight. Moving my left hand over slightly, I felt a soft fabric and took hold of it. _'My scarf, but I left it in Sesshoumaru's chamber. How'd it get here?' _My red eyes had caught a small glimmer of slightly glowing silver. I looked at the blue moonlight and it turned my red eyes a slight purple. _'Maybe Sesshoumaru was here and just dropped it beside me then left. As if he would ever want me. He thinks of me like all the others. To him I'm just a troublemaker and that's all I'll ever be. Why he brought me here and didn't just kill me as that child I will never understand.' _I sighed and fell back onto my bed, closing my eyes once again.

"Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with instead of letting me act like a fool is beyond me. I should have been dead four years ago when I really pissed him off," I whispered with a yawn.

I soon fell back to sleep and then the silver could be seen again from my doorway. There stood Sesshoumaru who looked at the moonlight on my bed. It had been close for him. If he hadn't have smelt my awakening when he had then he would have been caught in my chamber. The lord smirked slightly at his own arousal. It had blocked his senses and almost caused him to do something he had wanted my say in.

"Next time when we come together like this, you will want me just as I want you," he whispered as he silently closed my door.

**End of Chapter 2 **

Haha, I'm evil I know. Don't say a word about it! I needed that thing to happen in the beginning otherwise the thing I want to write later couldn't happen and we all know that wouldn't be good! It won't take me very long to update to the next chapter because I'm in the zone with this story and the ideas are just flowing right now! Well now that that's all said and done I must now go and leave to type for I am a writer and need serious help sometimes. : ) : ) So, please R&R! Yay the year 2006!


	3. Let the Scrubbing and Running Begin!

Hello everyone, this is a new chapter! I've tried to make this chapter kind of interesting but it didn't really work out. Heh, if you think about it, this chapter seems kind of rushed. Lol! It's kind of my fault because I guess it was late when I wrote it, so don't get discouraged by this chapter just because of that. : ) : ) Okay, I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It makes me happy to know that people like what I write, most of the time. Lol! Alright then, on with the chapter!

**Let the Scrubbing and Running Begin!**

Two days had quickly passed and it was my last day to stay inside. I had spent the days by following Sesshoumaru everywhere because I could go nowhere else. There was only one time that the lord had to go outside and he had left me with Jaken. By the time Sesshoumaru had gotten back, Jaken had five goose eggs, a black eye, multiple contusions, a bloody nose, and a concussion. After that the lord never went back outside.

It was morning and the first thing I had done when I woke up was run down the stairs to the doors. I burst outside when the sun hadn't even risen yet and sat against the castle wall. _'Finally, a breath of fresh air! Three days are hell like that! I don't know what I'd even do without going outside!' _I smiled and felt the wind against my face. I sat there quietly and closed my eyes. The wind was a soft kind breeze as it blew the grass of the western plains. Footsteps could be heard walking through the grass and I opened my left eye to see who it was. _'Why would anyone be up so early and outside? Wait… I'm up early and outside so what am I talking about?' _I laughed at myself and then saw Sesshoumaru walking towards the castle. His silver hair caught the light of the sun as it started to rise which gave him a slight glow.

"I didn't expect for you to be out so early Fox. Morning is usually when you don't get up!" he said stopping a little ways away.

I opened both eyes and looked at him with a slightly confused look. _'It's my first day back outside, what does he expect me to do?' _

"I'd do anything to be outside, even if it means waking up early to do it!" I said with a low tone.

The lord looked at me strangely, not taking his golden amber eyes off my red ones. _'Why does he keep staring at me like that?' _

"What bothers you Fox?" Sesshoumaru asked me with a kinder tone.

His question surprised me. _'Since when do you care?' _

"Nothing, other than the fact you keep staring at me like that and doing weird things to me!" I replied, not daring to look at him.

'_I know he hates lies but I can't tell him that I'm acting different because of something two whores said to me!' _I thought with disgust towards the two maids.

"Do not lie to me Fox. You've been different for two days."

"It couldn't possibly be what you did to me now could it?" I snapped, knowing that that was also part of the reason.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at my anger. This was a simple battle that he swore he would always win. There was a silver blur and I quickly dodged him without knowing. When he came after me again I rolled over my back onto my feet. _'I hated how he touched me like he had. I especially hated how he made me feel things I didn't know I could feel.' _There was another silver blur but this time he was too quick for me. The lord took hold of both my wrists and pulled me against him.

"You say you hate me for holding you this close to me, for stealing a kiss, and arousing you but do you really despise those things?" he whispered into my ear.

I stayed calm, knowing that since my back was against him he couldn't do anything.

"I hated how you made me feel weak compared to your strength. Just like now. I know I can't get away from you no matter how hard I try!" I replied with a small threatening growl.

Sesshoumaru didn't release me until a few minutes passed. I was relieved that he didn't do anything. _'That's it, as soon as I finish cleaning the bathing rooms I'm out of here!' _I walked by him and was about to go into the castle. His clawed hand took hold of mine to stop me. It was a gentle hold, not forceful like the others. _'Now what?' _I wondered not lifting my head to look at the lord.

"What do you want in your mate?" he said as his golden eyes didn't leave the side of my face, waiting to see me turn towards him. _'That's a dumb question to ask.' _I thought with a small laugh to myself.

"Someone who actually feels for me, not just want me. One that doesn't hurt me in anyway or make me feel things I don't want to feel!" I replied, waiting for Sesshoumaru to release me.

"You better attend to the bathing rooms. No one will assist you, or would you rather do one each day?" he said releasing my hand and allowing me to leave.

'_Whatever. I'll finish them all today, even if there are seven! I probably won't be done till night anyway so that will help a lot.' _I went through the doors and the lord thought for a few moments.

"How wrong you are to think I only want you Fox. If you do not want me to hold you against your will, then never again will I do so," he whispered, looking at the closed doors.

I found a bucket of water and a cloth to use. _'I'll do this and tonight I'll run from here. I wouldn't mind knowing where my family really is or why I was wandering that forest alone!' _I sighed and went up the stairs to the bathing rooms. The seven doors at the end of the hallway were all bathing rooms.

"This is going to take a while," I whispered to myself as I went into the first room.

I looked around the room and saw the dark polished stone that had some light from a window in the wall shine upon it. _'Let the scrubbing begin!' _I placed the bucket of water on the floor and the cloth inside it. _'These look like they were cleaned like a week ago, even though they were cleaned yesterday. That's right, the bucket of water those two whores threw at me was from cleaning these rooms.' _I grabbed the drenched cloth and started cleaning the floor. Placing both hands on the cloth, I started running to the sides of the room to soak the floor. _'This should do it. By the time I'm done this, I'll be out of here in no time!' _A half an hour had passed before I had finished the floor but then became dreaded when I saw the tub.

"Oh god," I whispered, seeing the dark stone nearly white.

'_I only hope they aren't all like this!' _I turned my head slightly from the smell that came off it. Jumping into the tub I pulled my pants up a little pass my knees and started scrubbing with the cloth.

By the time I had finished scrubbing the one tub I had collapsed in the middle of it. _'It's not so bad. I mean, I'm only a little tired!' _I sighed and slowly got to my feet. Going out the door the scent of the lord and Reiku filled my nose as they walked down the hallway.

"Hello lord Sesshoumaru, lady Reiku. I trust you two are having fun discussing the boring land matters," I said with a forced smile and a small chuckle to myself.

'_Great, that's all I need. Both of them coming down the hallway and running into them. Smart Fox, you really did it this time!' _

"Fun?" they both whispered at the same time.

"Uh never mind!" I replied, slowly moving on to the next bathing room.

Opening the door there was a loud scream and I immediately slammed it shut. _'That wasn't good!' _I thought with a shocked look on my face.

"Fox you disgusting little worm!" screamed the annoying maid from previous days.

Sesshoumaru had a slightly surprised look on his face while Reiku had wide eyes like she was disturbed. _(O.o)_

"Heh didn't know she was in there… Yeah, I'll just…" I laughed nervously while slowly walking backwards towards the next bathing room.

Before either of them could say a word I slipped into the room and started cleaning. _'That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done!' _I cried in my mind as I started to wash the floor.

The day had slowly passed and there was only one bathing room left to clean.

"Ming, are you out of there yet?" I asked the annoying maid.

"I'm almost done you peeping Todd!" she yelled at me.

"Uh, isn't a peeping Todd for guys?" I wondered with a tired yawn, not really caring.

"I don't care! You still burst in on me!"

"Ming, that was eight hours ago! Get over it! Just hurry up and get out of there before I close my eyes and drag you out myself!"

There was a loud groan and then she came out with a pissed off face.

"Eight hours or not you still burst in on me! I think the lord should hear about this!" Ming yelled at me.

"Yeah about that, he was right there," I replied with an annoyed yet amused tone.

'_Is she stupid or what? How many stupid people are in this castle?' _

"Then lady Reiku should hear about it!"

"She was there too! Now get out of the hell out of the way before I have to do something violent!"

Ming wasn't about to take me seriously until I lifted the bucket of filthy brown water. _'Maybe I should get some more water, considering on how filthy I know Ming is!' _

"You wouldn't dare throw that at me!"

"Do you really want to test that theory?" I said in a low voice with an evil grin on my face.

Ming had her long black hair tied back and wore a pink night kimono that made her look like a total whore. She crossed her arms and grunted, walking away with her nose held high. _'What an annoying brat! She's older than me too!' _I stuck my tongue out at her and walked towards the stairs to get clean water.

'_It's almost night time and I'm almost done the bathing rooms, took me long enough too.' _I thought with a sigh as I walked down the stairs.

"I see you're getting your duties done Fox. I'm rather surprised since you've caused so much trouble in this place," a guy's voice said with a laugh.

I looked up at the window, not sure on who was there. _'Who the hell would be here now?' _There was a guy sitting in the window, watching me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

His red eyes were glowing slightly as he looked down at me.

"Nothing really, just to see the one who was abandoned as a child," he laughed again.

'_What does he mean by** 'the one who was abandoned as a child**'? Who is this bastard?' _

"I'm here on account of my village elder. He demanded that I see if our little fox was still alive!"

"If you were smart enough, you'd leave. If Sesshoumaru catches you in his lands he'll kill you, though I could really care less," I growled with some amusement.

"Whatever, I got what I came for. See you around little Fox, our paths will soon cross again," the demon boy laughed before jumping off the window to the ground outside.

'_Who was he and what did he mean by **'our little Fox'**? Does he know where I came from?' _Shrugging it off, I continued down the hallway towards the doors.

Going outside my self, I dumped the dirty brown water and some glowing silver caught my eyes. Looking up I saw Sesshoumaru holding the demon boy by his throat. _'Well what do ya know!' _I laughed to myself, watching the two to see what would happen. The lord growled something and the boy kicked his one leg slightly, saying something back.

"Told you, didn't I?" I shouted with a small smirk on my face.

Sesshoumaru didn't look over, but the demon boy did. Shaking my head with both amusement and disappointment, I went back into the castle to fetch my water. As I walked through the hallway the darkness of night had finally set in. Moonlight started to shine against the polished stone with all its glory through the windows. _'Aw man, this is gunna take forever to do! I want to get out of here and it's kind of hard when I have to clean that last damn bathing room!' _I cried in my mind with frustration. I finally came upon the chamber where all the extra water was kept and filled my bucket to go back upstairs. On my way back to the stairway I had seen the lord standing by them, waiting for me to return.

"That wretch had come to see you," he whispered, staring at me intently with his cold golden eyes.

"I know I saw him sitting in the window. Said something about a village and his elder," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you know him?"

I shook my head, not really caring since he was probably dead anyway. _'He seemed to know me. What difference would it make now, now that he's dead?' _

"Finish the last bathing room and return to you chamber. I wish to speak with you in the morning," Sesshoumaru said as he walked pass me.

"As you wish lord Sesshoumaru," I replied, running up the stairs without spilling any water.

'_As if you'll see me in the morning, I'm out of here in like two hours!' _I ran down the hallway towards the bathing rooms and went into the one where Ming had been bathing. Soaking the cloth and placing it on the floor, I started running. Not even a half an hour had passed before I was finished the floor and was in the tub. I scrubbed like there was no tomorrow until the stone had become its normal dark colour. When midnight had come, all the bathing rooms were clean and shiny again. _'Damn that took a while to do, but now it's done and I can finally take my chance to run from here!' _I placed both the rag and the bucket of water on the floor near the doorway. Sneaking down the hallway to my chamber I grabbed my scarf and tied it around my neck baggily. _'I only hope that Sesshoumaru had gone to his chamber. If I get caught trying to run from him again then I could be in a deeper grave than I already am!' _I slipped through the door and shut it silently so no one would hear.

Sesshoumaru had been outside thinking about different things. He had given his sleeping chamber to Reiku and hadn't been in there since. The lord had caught my scent as soon as I had come through the doors. He could see my white scarf moving out across the land.

"You choose to run to get away from me. I will follow you, regain your trust. When I finally have a place in your heart, I will make you my mate," he whispered to himself, waiting for me to reach the forest before taking after me.

Reaching the forest I kept on running without knowing where I was going. _'If I find that guy's scent then I can follow it back to where he came from. His eyes were the same as mine. His hair had the same dark shade to it. Maybe I've found a way to see who my family is!' _While I was running I had come across a small peaceful river and took a break. The sound of the running water and slight breeze was peaceful. _'I wonder what my parents would say if they saw me. What that boy said bothers me. How he said **'our little Fox' **makes it seem like I'm some sort of thing for a plot.' _I thought with a sigh as I closed my eyes for a moment. A sudden movement through the trees caused me to open them again. _'That's Sesshoumaru's scent! Is he following me? Could he have seen me leave the castle?' _I started to panic, wondering what he would do to me if I was caught. _'Damn, I'll have to run for it! It's the only thing I can do right now even though I'm sure to be caught.' _Without thinking I jumped onto a rock in the river and fell in by slipping off it.

"Stupid," I cursed at my self while getting up and running deeper into the forest.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, led by fear and frustration. At that moment I didn't care about finding or losing that demon boy's scent. It was either run or die for me. _'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!' _I ran until I had tripped over a large root and landed face first on the ground. As if the fall knocked me out, I fell asleep right where I was.

Sesshoumaru had followed me until he heard, from a distance away, me fall to the ground.

"Running doesn't get you anywhere," he whispered jumping to the ground from a tree.

The lord had flown from the castle to the forest when he had seen my scarf vanish and then jumped from tree to tree. Walking towards my sleeping body, he could feel the gentle breeze against his face. When he had come across me, there was a small laugh that came from him.

"You fool," Sesshoumaru whispered as he bent down to me and picked up my sleeping form.

He could feel my shivering in my sleep from the water on my clothes. Sitting me against a tree trunk the lord took off his hoari, his big fluffy thing, and his armor. He then placed his hoari over my shivering body and slipped off my shirt along with my scarf. Once again Sesshoumaru picked me up in his arms and went behind me. Wrapping his hoari all the way around me, the lord sat down with my back against him.

"If only you knew how much you mean to me," Sesshoumaru whispered as he wrapped his strong warm hands around me and leaned his head backwards to stare at the sky.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hello again! Told you that it was kind of rushed didn't I? Lol! I swear that the next chapter won't be like that and it'll be better than this one. : ) : ) Count on it. : ) : ) So yeah, my supper is almost ready so I should really go because we're having the **Chicken and Ribs! **: ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Trust and Suspicions

Hello everyone. I know what you're thinking, oh my god she updated! Lol. : ) : ) Well it's really late and my brother had a party for one of his friend's birthdays so he invited like thirty people to it and I'm stuck in the house because there's no way I'm going out in the garage! I really can't wait to go to bed though. _Yawns _I've been working on this chapter all night since like 7:00 p.m. and it's now 1:50 a.m. So you all better be proud of me. : ) : ) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. : ) : ) I really do enjoy them and that they say good things about this story! I'm just gunna do this now so I won't have to do it later. Sorry about the spelling mistakes if there are any because I'm really tired and want to go to bed so I didn't check the story over. Don't worry though, I'll fix the mistakes later whenever I get around to it. : ) : ) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Trusts and Suspicions **

When morning rose I could feel warmth against my body. I was still half asleep when I started to wake up. _'Is that the sun?' _I wondered with a tired yawn. Then when a few moments passed I realized that there was someone breathing against my neck. Opening my eyes with shock, I looked over at my right shoulder. It felt like my heart had stopped when I had seen the side of Sesshoumaru's face. _'What is he doing here? Why is he… is he there?' _My right eye twitched slightly from both fear and annoyance. Then I saw that the lord's hoari was covering my body and that my shirt was hanging from a tree branch.

"What happened last night?" I whispered to myself.

'_I remember falling in the river and running from him, but after the river I don't really remember anything.' _I felt the lord's arms tighten around me slightly and then he opened his eyes. _'Ah, he's awake and I can't run away from him!' _I thought with some panic. My body started to shake from both the cool breeze that sent a chill through the air and not being able to move.

"Why did you run yesterday Fox?" Sesshoumaru asked me as he lifted his head and looked away from me.

His voice was calm and soft which surprised me. _'Isn't he gunna get mad at me? Or is he just gunna pretend to be nice so he can punish me later?' _I wondered with suspicion towards him.

"Was it because of what I did?" the lord whispered, as if dreading the answer.

"I don't really know. I guess it was because of that and partially that I don't belong in your lands," I replied, still shaking.

'_I need to get away from him. This is driving me insane. Why is he even here when I ran away?' _I stared forward with an annoyed face.

"Uh, lord Sesshoumaru, w-why am I not wearing my shirt?"

My words made him look at me as I didn't dare to look at him.

"You fell into the river. When I heard you trip and saw you lying on the ground, you were shivering."

"You could have just left me there! It's not like I can catch a cold," I said with a small growl.

"I didn't look at you, if that's what you're thinking," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

'_Of course that's what I'm thinking! How else do you get off someone's shirt if you don't look?' _I didn't dare look at him as my cheeks slightly became red. _'Damn it, why am I blushing?' _Still my body continued to shake for reasons I wasn't sure of. Sesshoumaru laughed slightly to himself and pulled me a little closer to his chest.

"Still you shiver," he whispered softly.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru I am not cold so please release me and allow me to get my shirt."

"Not until you stop."

_**Back at the castle… **_

Reiku came walking down the stairs with a yawn and stretch. No one else seemed to be awake yet. As she walked down the hallway to the lord's chamber, she noticed a note stuck between the wood.

"A note," she whispered, taking hold of it and reading it.

She laughed slightly to herself, finding what was written amusing. Jaken and Ming came walking down the stairs with one another which was very unusual.

"What is so funny lady Reiku?" the imp wondered as he came up to her.

"Yeah, what could be so funny on a piece of paper?" Ming yawned with her hand covering her mouth.

"Here Jaken, read this. I shall be leaving now and don't tell the lord I have departed," Reiku replied with a small chuckle.

"Aye lady Reiku, have a fair trip back to the northern lands!" Jaken said with a slightly happy tone as he took hold of the note.

Both Ming and the imp watched her leave and then turned their attention back to the note that was now in their possession.

"Jaken, Fox has fled the castle. I have taken after her trail to find where she is going. Don't dare to follow, for I do not intend to return for some time," Jaken read the note aloud so Ming could hear.

They looked at each other and then started bawling.

"I can't believe he went after **her**!" the two of them cried.

_**In the forest… **_

'_What is Sesshoumaru planning? I know he's trying to punish me for running from him, but will he do what he did last time?' _A chill was sent down my spine, causing my body to shake more than it already was.

"Why won't it stop?" I whispered to myself.

It bothered me that I didn't know what was causing my shivering. What bothered me more was that Sesshoumaru was keeping some distance between our heads. He was leaning back against the trunk and looking over to the right, as if thinking something over.

"This is driving me insane!" I whispered again, trying to stop shivering.

"Fox, let it pass on its own. This lord will not try anything as long as you do not wish it," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice as he only looked at me with his eyes.

'_As long as I do not wish it. Okay, now I know he's gunna pull something!' _

"I'm not cold so just let me go!" I said, turning my head to the left.

I felt him move slightly from behind me as he pulled me against his chest. _'Aha! I knew he was planning something!' _I thought with a small smirk before realizing that there was only his hoari separating us from each other. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' _I became frozen still, realizing that he could easily do something.

"Fine, whatever, don't listen to what I say. As if care that you only want me dead," I cried with a small laugh in my voice, dreading what might happen.

'_What do I care what he wants from me? The only thing that matters is trying to get away from the western plains.'_

"You shouldn't assume things," Sesshoumaru said softly into my ear.

"What do you mean assume?"

A small chuckle came from the lord as I felt him turn me to face him. _'Now what is he doing?' _I wondered as I looked up at him with somewhat trusting eyes.

"Don't think things when you know they're not true!"

There was only about an inch between our mouths as he spoke. Not even a second passed and then nothing was left. I felt him take my breath away as he held me in the kiss with one hand on the back of my neck and the other around my back. At first I was really surprised by his actions but snapped out of it when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. _'Damn, he's such a cheater!' _I felt something rising within me as the lord didn't release me. _'What is this feeling?' _I asked myself as I was about to push him away. I shut my eyes and jerked away from Sesshoumaru as I pushed away. In doing so the lord's hoari dropped to the ground.

"You should not be so foolish," he said as he took hold of the soft fabric and handed it to me.

I looked at Sesshoumaru suspiciously as he just stared at my face like nothing had happened.

"I will not have you wear wet clothing in y presence," he said in a low tone.

"Well doesn't someone think highly of himself," I replied with a smirk on my face, daring to take a chance of mockery.

'_Sesshoumaru can't expect me to trust anything he says after what just happened.'_

"Rather brave, even in your loss of clothing," the lord laughed to himself quietly.

Giving him a small glare for speaking the truth, I slowly took hold of the hoari he held out for me. My body had stopped shivering only moments before. After I had slipped it on and got it to cover my chest, I got to my feet.

"As soon as my clothes dry, I'm out of here!" I said with a cold tone as I went away from him.

"You will not be going alone."

"Oh let me guess, you intend to follow me!" I snapped at his words.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became colder and I could feel his anger growing. _'I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes!' _I blinked once and then found the lord standing right in front of me with his eyes piercing down on me.

"Your anger shows no bounds, neither does your tongue!" he growled, taking a firm hold of both my wrists.

'_Yeah, that really wasn't the smartest thing to do. My rage is small compared to his!' _I swallowed nervously at what I knew the lord would do.

"I will not have you raise your tongue to me!" he said in a low voice with another sharp growl.

"Then kill me!" I cried with my own growl.

Sesshoumaru fell silent but his face held his coldness and rage. _'If he's planning something then there's no way I can trust him. How can I not be suspicious when he doesn't show anything except anger?' _My red eyes looked away from him as silence filled the air.

"Screw this! As if I can waste my time and not spent it following the scent of that demon!" I said without as much anger.

As I was about to turn away from Sesshoumaru, I felt his hands slide down my wrists to my hands.

"Travel alone if you wish, but I shall follow," he said as his voice returned to normal and he let my hands go.

I walked towards my clothing with my back turned to Sesshoumaru. _'He can do whatever the hell he wants but he has to stay away from me!' _Without a care that the lord was still watching me, even with my back turned to him, I dropped his hoari from my shoulders to the ground. I took hold of my shirt and put it on, aware of its cold dampness. Then taking hold of my scarf, I bent down and grabbed the soft white hoari.

"Do what you want, I'm following that scent to wherever it came from," I replied with a shrug as I handed it to him.

"Why follow a lesser demon's scent?" he wondered with his cold eyes staring straight at me.

"It's something you or anyone else wouldn't understand. As if anyone would notice me gone anyway. Who cares about the troublemaker, right?" I said with a fake laugh, trying to make it sound amusing.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Taking his silence as a sure why not, I turned back around to where the river was. _'Who really would care about what happens to the likes of me?' _

"Anyway if you're gunna follow me then I'm out of here. I need to make the distance between us," I explained with a solemn tone before running off towards where I had fallen into the river.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest and stopped just before the river. _'Damn it, that demon boy reminds me of something and I don't know what! I'll follow this scent wherever it may go, even through a village if I have to. Those mortals might freak out and attack me but oh well!' _Just before I turned to follow the scent, a fresher one hit my nose.

"What the," I whispered, a little more than confused.

'_It's his scent but if Sesshoumaru killed him, how could it be so recent?' _Ignoring the older scent, I chased after the newer one, knowing that the demon couldn't be too far ahead of me. I jumped onto an old tree stump and high into the air above the tree line. _'He's around here somewhere! If he's alive then he can't be too far ahead of me.' _Slowly the harsh pull of gravity pulled me towards the ground as I felt like I was floating. When I landed on the ground I started to run in the same direction. The demon's scent started to become stronger until it had stopped at a single tree.

"Why are you following me? I figured that where you were was your home."

My red eyes looked up at him as he sat in the tree, staring down at me.

"You know something about me and I want to know what it is!" I said with a small growl.

"Don't you remember anything other than wandering around that forest?" he laughed at me.

At that moment I caught an up close glimpse of him. His right eye had been ripped across the skin by what looked like a whip. His arms and chest were the same. _'This guy must have escaped Sesshoumaru before he had the chance to kill him.'_

The demon jumped down from the tree and looked at me intently.

"You don't remember, do you? All the things the elder told you to do, the things about your life, you don't remember any of it, do you?" he laughed again.

"I don't remember anything because my life was at Sesshoumaru's castle!"

"So you wish for me to just tell you what you were alive to do, little fox?"

'_All right, that's it! This bastard is gunna get it!' _With a strike of anger I punched the demon across the face.

"I see, continue to follow me then if the demons don't kill you first!" he said with another laugh as he threw a poison powder bomb.

'_What the hell is this stuff? That smell is horrible. I think I'm gunna pass out!' _

"It's a poison that knocks you out for a while. More like a few days if you breathe enough of it in. Hope you enjoy your travels Fox, finding my village won't be as easy as you think it is!"

'_That little bastard, where is he? I can't see him through this purple gas!' _I closed my eyes to try to clear my vision. I jumped high into the air once again to escape the poison. _'Damn, I can't see properly! Everything is spinning. I think I'm gunna be sick.'_

When I was about to be caught in the line of gravity, everything fell silent and I started to fall to the ground. Before I had reached the top of the tree line, someone flew by and caught me in their arms.

"So you're trying to find your village. An unknown past is something that should never happen," they whispered to me.

I had heard their voice in my slight unconsciousness.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru," I wondered, smelling his warm scent.

"Still you are foolish outside the castle grounds," he replied with his usual tone.

"As if a little poison can take me out…" I whispered with a laugh before fully passing out.

The wind blew gently, even though we were high above the ground. My wet clothes were soaking the water into the lord's hoari.

"It seems you have some trust in me Fox. Your scent shows little fear of what it used to," Sesshoumaru whispered almost to himself.

The wind had suddenly stopped when the mountains came into sight. Sesshoumaru landed and placed my unconscious body on the ground.

"A barrier," the lord said as he looked over the barrier carefully.

A few hours passed and I woke up coughing, trying to take a full breath of air. _'What happened? The last thing I remember was the poison bomb and Sesshoumaru talking. Oh, Sesshoumaru!' _I opened my eyes and sat up at the thought of Sesshoumaru rescuing me. I saw him just sitting across from me, staring towards the mountains through the trees.

"So you're awake," the lord said as he continued to stare at the barrier.

"As if that poison was going to take me out for more than a few hours. What's a little poison going to do anyway?" I laughed nervously with a smirk on my face.

The lord merely grunted to himself without moving anything but his amber eyes. I could feel his stare and looked back at him with my own stare.

"Does any of this place remind you of anything Fox?"

Hearing his words I looked around at the trees. _'This is the forest where Sesshoumaru had found me wandering around. If I'm right, there used to be a barrier right here.' _I thought as I remembered once turning around and almost getting fried by it.

"Just things I already knew. Now I'm about to attempt getting fried by a barrier!" I said as I got to my feet and took a few steps towards the barrier.

I was about ten inches from the barrier and I raised my hand out to touch it. _'I'm about to be killed by a barrier and here I thought it would be Sesshoumaru to kill me.' _I laughed to myself.

"Don't be so sure that you would die by my hand," a low taunting growl came from beside me.

"What?"

I froze when I saw Sesshoumaru standing right there with his emotionless face looking down at me. He took hold of my wrist so I wouldn't touch the barrier. A chill was sent down my spine from his touch.

"Still my touch is new to you," the lord whispered into my ear as he took hold of my other wrist.

The warmth of his breath sent another chill down my spine. There was something he knew that I didn't, and that was probably what was doing it.

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do?" I asked him with a slightly worried tone.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, pinning me against a tree.

"Have you not noticed the change in my scent? Or the change of your own scent?" he said with a low growl in his throat.

'_The change of his scent? What is he talking about?'_

Sesshoumaru pulled my arms towards him, causing my body to slam against his. He wrapped his left arm around me so I couldn't pull away from him. I could feel his right hand gently slide down my side to the edge of my pants.

"Your change of scent will soon become strong enough for even you to scent."

Bringing his hand back up to my neck, he pulled off my scarf and threw it to the ground. _'What the hell is he doing? I don't understand this! Is it because I ran away from him?'_

"I've waited for you to want me so I could have you willingly. I'll continue to wait for you until you except me. This will be a test of how long you can hold back your desire to be claimed," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

He placed his right knee in between my legs and then against my entrance. He pressed his lips against my neck, sucking gently at the flesh as his right hand slid through the hair at the back of my head. Heat started to pool at my entrance where Sesshoumaru's knee was pressed more against it. I couldn't help but allow the arousal to seep through. My body wasn't listening to what I wanted it to do. It wanted Sesshoumaru to claim it, wanted him to pup me. _'I can't take this, I need him to get away from me!' _

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me go. I don't wish to mate. As I've said I have at least five hundred more years to live, why waste the time of life finding a mate so early?" I said as I raised my hands to his chest.

Sesshoumaru removed his knee from me and stopped kissing my neck.

"Very well. If you do not wish for me to touch you, then never again shall I do so unless you allow it."

"How can I trust your word if you keep pinning me like this?"

"Fox, I always keep my word."

**End of Chapter 4**

Hello again! Haha, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. As I've said, I worked really hard on it! Well kind of. Sorry it's so short. I would have made it longer but I couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter! I'm sorry! I swear that I'll try to make the next chapter longer, better, grammar fixed, and funnier than all the others. : ) : ) It depends on what I can come up with. I'll let you in on a secret... It has to do with the incident that happened four years ago where Sesshoumaru should have killed Fox but he didn't. Reasons will be given in the next chapter but only if you read it. : ) : ) Okay, since I'm really tired, I bid thee ado. I think… Yeah. So please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again I apologize for any errors made in spelling! I will get around to fixing it! **_Scout's honor! Tch, like I'm a scout!_**


	5. Looking Back

Hello everyone. I know that it's been a while since I updated this story but I finally finished writing you all your chapter. : ) : ) Since it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I have to go skating in the morning, well at 1 p.m. but who cares, I'm really tired for some strange unknown reason. : ) : ) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it, honest. I apologize for any mistakes I made in this chapter. I will get around to fixing them eventually, but just not right now! Lol. Well have fun reading this chapter!

**Looking Back**

_**4 years ago (winter)… **_

It was a cold winter and a blizzard had bee outside for a few days. _'Haha, I have the perfect prank to pull on the lord! Since it's winter and water freezes in winter, I'll freeze the floor and then he'll slide through the hallways!' _I thought when I woke up one morning. I was used to the cold from winter and didn't need any extra clothing to stay warm, even when I was outside in my bare feet it didn't bother me. _'It's the perfect plan! I know that I'm going to be killed for doing this to the lord but it has to be done!' _I laughed to myself, thinking on how funny it would be to see Sesshoumaru slip on a large patch of ice.

"Fox, lord Sesshoumaru wishes to have a word with you! Why he would want to see you is beyond me, you troublemaker!" Jaken said from outside my chamber.

"What did I do now? I don't remember doing anything to anyone!" I replied as I got to my feet.

"That's what baffles me so. You're a worthless child that only causes trouble for him," Jaken said with a mocking tone.

My right eye twitched slightly, threatening to beat the crap out of the annoying green imp. _'He's so gunna pay for that!' _I opened my door and grabbed Jaken by his little hat, pulling him into my chamber.

"Hey! What are you doing? You brazen child! Let me go!" he cried as he tried to struggle out of my hold.

"You are going to pay for saying that!" I cracked my one claw and punched him.

I dropped him to the floor and took his staff away, beating the crap out of him with it. After a few minutes passed all the noise stopped and I walked out of my chamber.

By the time I had finished with Jaken, he had five concussions, three large goose eggs on his head, a twisted arm, a few broken ribs, and a bloody nose. _'That should teach him to say that!' _I thought as I walked down the hallway to the stairs. Jaken stumbled out of my room and chased after me.

"How dare you do that to me? Lord Sesshoumaru should hear about this, then you'd be punished right!" he said as he was about to hit me with his staff.

I sighed and merely took a step to the side, causing him to miss. I watched with a small smirk as he was about to fall down the stairs. Jaken struggled to keep his balance and not fall, but I placed my foot on his back to make him fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that my fault?" I laughed as I went down the stairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairway, I saw the lord walking down the hallway. Jaken had barely missed a fairly large moon covered vase that was on top of a marble stand. _'Now I'm in trouble. If I hadn't of beaten up Jaken, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to come looking for me.' _The lord stopped in front of me, looking down at Jaken who had even more goose eggs and swirly eyes.

"I'll take two please!" the imp mumbled in confusion.

I looked down at him and laughed at his idiocy.

The lord turned his attention back to me and I stopped laugh out loud. _'What an idiot!' _I thought, hiding a smile behind my scarf.

"I came to see what was taking you Fox. Now I see that fighting Jaken is more important than when your lord summons you!" Sesshoumaru said with a small growl.

"Not at all lord Sesshoumaru. I was on my way when Jaken woke me up and then when he chased after me, he fell down the stairs," I explained with an almost serious tone, "With a little bit of help of course."

"Come Fox. I need to discuss something with you."

I nodded my head and followed after the lord as he walked on ahead of me. _'Great, at this rate I'll never get to pull my prank on him. Water needs time to freeze and it can't do that while it's in the cellar!' _I grunted and crossed my arms. When we reached the lord's chamber, I sat down against the wall next to the door.

"What would you like to discuss with me? I am, after all, nothing but a troublemaker in this castle," I said with a laugh.

"Your age. With you now being fourteen, it's time that you decide on who your mate would be," Sesshoumaru said, turning to me while standing.

"A mate? Bah! As if I would mate. I have at least five hundred years to live, why waste the time finding a mate right away?"

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised by my words, though his expression didn't change. _'Why would any demon want to become my mate? These other demons want nothing to do with me anyway.' _I hid my expression behind both my bangs and my scarf. I knew that being in this castle wouldn't bring me love, so to me there was no point in searching when I was doomed to fail.

"Have you ever found your mate, lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked him, not moving.

"I have not mated, but I have had my share of women. Though I intend on mating, the one I desire is not yet interested," he explained with a small taunting tone.

'_Then it's not Ming! She'd let him take her in like two seconds flat!' _

"Fox, you have no intention on mating?"

"I meant what I said. I don't plan on mating until I'm older," I said as I got to my feet and turned to the door.

'_Why would he be talking about mating? My life probably means nothing to him.' _I left the lord's chamber and went down the hallway. I snuck down the halls towards the cellar and froze when someone came around the corner but didn't notice me against the wall. _'Well that was kind of close!' _I sighed and grabbed two pails of water so I could dump them on the polished floor upstairs. Jaken was still at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes still swirling.

"Jaken, you better decide to wake up or lord Sesshoumaru will be upset with you!" I laughed at him as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I love you lord Sesshoumaru!"

It was at those words that I became disturbed and they caused me to kick him as hard as I could.

When Jaken didn't wake up, I rolled my eyes and went to the next floor where I could do my prank. _'I know that none of the maids are supposed to come upstairs during the day because that's when I'm supposed to be in my room **'thinking' **hard on what I'm supposed to do about my violence problem. It's not my fault that Jaken causes me to do things that include hurting him.' _I laughed quietly to myself as I went up the stairs. Looking around to see if anyone was there, I crept out into the hallway and dumped one bucket of water. I kicked the water around slowly so it would spread more and then dumper the second bucket of water. _'All right, Sesshoumaru will be up here soon. If I'm right then he'll come up here for something in his bed chamber. By that time the water should be frozen and I'll be laughing my head off from my chamber.' _With an evil smirk, I went into my chamber after seeing the water spread mostly across the hallway. When about a half an hour passed, I got this bright idea to test the ice out. I came out of my chamber and slid across the ice and fell right near Sesshoumaru's bed chamber. It was then that I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' _I thought with worry as I quickly got to my feet and dove into the lord's bed chamber. Peeking out the door, I saw the lord coming down the hallway. _'Crap, my door's open! He's gunna know that I'm not in my room. Why does everything have to backfire on me?' _I watched as Sesshoumaru's right foot fell out from under him and he slipped across the ice.

"Perfect!" I laughed, accidentally giving myself away.

"Fox!" Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

"Oops," I whispered.

I quickly shut the door before the lord could get to his feet and stood against it so he couldn't get in. _'I'm dead now!' _I heard the lord's footsteps getting closer to the door and then nothing happened.

'_I don't get it. Why did he actually fall for it? He sees pretty much everything I do before hand most of the time. Why didn't someone else fall for it so I could have just gotten a punishment? ... It was funny to see him fall though.' _I laughed silently as I felt Sesshoumaru try to open the door.

"Fox, open the door," he growled.

"Why, so you can kill me?"

"You must be punished for your actions!"

'_If I get bad punishments for just doing pranks on other servants, think how bad it will be since I did it to the Sesshoumaru.' _My heart pounded within my chest as I started to freak out by laughing.

"Looks like it's run or get in deep crap, I think I'll choose run," I whispered to myself as I opened the door and ran out of the room towards the ice.

I could hear Sesshoumaru growling from within his chamber since I had opened the door when he pushed against it.

"Wee!" I said as I slid across the ice and then jumped down a small flight of stairs.

Ming was standing at the bottom of the stairway and I ran by her with a laugh.

"You did something again, didn't you?" she groaned.

"Me… do something… Never!" I said before I ran out the castle doors into the snow.

"Grow up Fox! You're fourteen. Get a mate or something!"

"Shut up Ming! It's none of your business!" I cried as I rolled through the snow.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru came outside and you could sense his rage from a mile away from the castle.

"I guess I really did it this time. Should have thought of the consequences first, huh?" I laughed nervously as I ran through the snowstorm.

There was a quick lunge and I felt myself pinned to the ground with someone sitting on my back. _'I'm really dead now. He hates it when someone decides to run from him!' _I tried to push myself up but was only caused to crash back into the snow.

"You need to learn the consequences of your actions!" a cold growl came from above me.

"Okay, I've learned my lesson. Can I go home now?" I asked with a muffled voice form the snow.

'_Can't breathe properly. Snow blocking airway!' _A claw was dug into the flesh of my back and shot pain throughout my body. I winced and then forced myself to roll over to get him off me. When I had the lord off me, I scrambled to my feet. He had quick footsteps but I spun around without thinking and sliced through his armor and into his chest with my right claw. With my action I was once again pinned against the snow only I was on my back this time. I could barely see the look on Sesshoumaru's face because of the snow but his eyes were red from his anger.

"I'm gunna assume that this would be a bad time to say my bad, wouldn't it?" I said with a nervous laugh.

'_I've never seen Sesshoumaru this mad before. I've seen him get really mad but not enough to attack someone like this.' _

"Why did you do it, Fox? You must learn that foolishness is not accepted in this castle!" he growled in such a hatred filled voice that it scared me.

My heart was pounding within my chest because I didn't know what Sesshoumaru intended to do with me. He was much more powerful than I was as he was normally but when he was angry it was a bigger difference. The snow was blowing harshly with the wind but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson so you won't try something as so foolish as this again," the lord growled as he came closer to my face.

"I've learned my lesson. Never prank lord Sesshoumaru again! Check!" I said nervously as I tried to struggle away from him.

I couldn't help but watch the snow as Sesshoumaru used his fangs to rip my shirt down my chest to my stomach. _'Is he going to do something that I won't be able to stand? Or is he going to do wound me?' _Sesshoumaru's hands had hold of my wrists so I couldn't force him away from me. First all I could feel were his claws digging into the top of my wrist which caused me to cry out in pain. When I couldn't feel my arms anymore, he released them and placed his claws on the back of my ribs. I felt them dig into my flesh as he pulled down slightly to tear the flesh even more. _'I can feel the cold, the snow. It hurts, almost as much as my back does.' _I winced from the pain I felt and then everything started to become blurry.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please stop. I… I think I'm going to…"

Everything suddenly went black and silent. It wasn't until I passed out that the lord's anger diminished and he came back to his senses.

The lord took off my shirt and picked me up in his arms to wrap his big fluffy thing around me. Blood covered the snow that had been under my body.

"Damn, I lost control of myself. It's not very often that that will happen, but why on her? Is she not the one I wish to have?" Sesshoumaru asked my self as he walked back towards the castle.

The snow didn't let up until the lord reached the castle. The western plains were a white wonderland with a cold chilling air. Winter was always harsh here and it didn't bother anyone who lived in the castle. The scent of blood filled the castle when the doors were closed. Ming didn't leave from where she was before because she wanted to see what had happened to me.

"I see that you caught her lord Sesshoumaru. What did the little troublemaker do this time to upset you?" Ming asked as she ran over to the lord with a smile.

"Know your place Ming. This does not concern you," he replied with a small growl.

The lord walked up the stairs towards my chamber. Jaken had seen him as he walked down the hallway. Without noticing to still frozen ice, the green imp slid across it before recovering himself.

"I'm going to assume that this was **her**work," Jaken grumbled as he got to his feet before falling to the ground again.

"Jaken, find someone to tend to Fox. It seems I mat have taken her punishment too far," Sesshoumaru said in a soft tone.

Jaken had seen the blood on the ice and then shook his head with uncertainty.

"Not at all my lord, if she dared to pull this prank on one such as you then she deserves such a punishment!" the imp said with some anger towards the one in the lord's arms.

There was a growl coming from Sesshoumaru and it sounded like he was willing to tear something apart.

"Jaken, get someone to care for her before I kill you with my claws!"

The imp immediately ran away down the stairs to find one of mistresses to help.

"Ming! Find someone to run upstairs to Fox's room!"

"Yes sir, master Jaken!"

The lord's temper went back to normal and he entered my chamber. He looked around at the complete mess. The bed was messed up, my pillow was thrown across the room, shoes were on opposite sides of the room, and a few snowballs were made in the corner of the room. It was a right off compared to the other chambers throughout the castle and it didn't matter to the lord.

"Still such a child," he whispered as he took off his fluffy thing.

He placed my unconscious body on the bed and looked at his claws. They were covered in blood from his actions and the scent disgusted Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, you called for me?" a woman asked as she almost slipped across the ice in the hallway.

"Tend to Fox. Her back is badly wounded. Bring my boa back to me once you are finished."

"As you wish, lord Sesshoumaru."

The lord left the chamber and didn't allow himself to slip on the ice as he walked towards his own chamber.

Two days had passed before I snapped out of my unconsciousness. I didn't remember anything that had caused me to pass out except that it was Sesshoumaru who had done it. _'I guess I deserved whatever happened. My back is kind of sore but I don't think it's wounded anymore.' _I opened my eyes to the light from outside and winced at the brightness.

"Aw man, I miss the snow storm!"

A woman came into my chamber as I sat up and she laughed at my actions. It was then that I noticed I didn't have a shirt on. _'Crap! How the hell did that happen?' _I quickly grabbed my blanket to cover myself and then looked up at the woman.

"My apologies Fox. Here's an extra hoari from the lord that you can wear. He requested that it would be given to you for when you woke up!" she laughed as she threw the white and red hoari to me.

"Alright," I said nervously.

"Oh yes, lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you once you are ready. If you ask me Fox, I think the lord is starting to either fall for you or becoming soft on you."

'_Yeah. Haha, right, soft. As if Sesshoumaru would fall for some troublemaking idiot like my self.' _

I got to my feet once the maid left and closed the door.

"Why would he want to see me? Did I do something wrong again? Or did Jaken decide to pull his own prank and have it backfire on him?" I asked myself as I slipped on the hoari.

'_Great, now I'm gunna smell like Sesshoumaru for weeks! His hoari still reeks of his scent!' _I tried to ignore the smell but it wouldn't work as well as I wanted it to.

"Ming! Ming where are…" a voice called from the hallway before a loud thump was heard.

'_What was that?' _I opened the door and then laughed at the sight of the large patch of ice.

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that!" I cried as I laughed with amusement.

"What are you laughing at? You have to get across it to see the lord! He's in his bed chamber and hasn't been in a good mood for two days."

"Whatever! As if a little ice can make me screw up!" I laughed again.

Ming came walking down the hallway because she had heard her name and then gave me a cold look.

"Where's your scarf Fox? Did you lose it while the lord practically killed you?" she asked with a mocking tone.

"Bah! I don't need to take this from you. I'm out of here!" I said as I came out of my chamber.

'_I must have lost it then. It's not very often that it just falls off and then I can't find it.' _Walking left a bit, Ming watched with both confusion and amusement.

"What are you doing? The lord's chamber is that way!" she said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"That's an obvious observation," I laughed as I turned back around.

I ran down the hallway towards the ice and slid across it with a small laugh. The maid that was already on the ice tried to stand, only to fall back down again when I passed her. _'I love ice! It's so much fun but still holds the danger of harming someone.' _Sliding until the stone floor reached my feet I stumbled forward and then stuck my tongue out at Ming with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up!" Ming cried with anger.

"I didn't say anything!" I mocked as I knocked on Sesshoumaru's bed chamber door.

"Come in Fox, I wish to speak with you," a growl came from within the chamber.

'_Well that's kind of obvious. I wouldn't be here if he told me not to be!' _I opened the door and cautiously took a few steps into the chamber. Polished dark marble made the walls shine and the floor was the same throughout the castle. There was one window that had what looked like a dark cloth over it. Sesshoumaru was standing across the room with a serious face.

"Couldn't cross the ice yourself?" I asked with complete mockery, daring to take the chance.

"This is not a place where you should be fooling around, That is, unless, you would rather be punished again."

"So I get a sore back and probably a few scars. That won't change how I choose to act, lord Sesshoumaru."

'_He's keeping his distance from me. Is he trying to keep himself from lashing out?' _I wondered as I didn't go any closer than I already was.

Sesshoumaru thought for a minute and then decided to walk closer to me.

"You enjoy the challenge of trying to get away from me, don't you Fox?" he asked as his golden eyes didn't move.

"It's fun until I get caught, but the challenge is to see how far I can get without you catching me."

When the lord was close enough, he grabbed the sleeve of the hoari I was wearing and then pulled me against him. _'What the hell is he doing!' _My face was half buried in his chest as I started to struggle against him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" I cried when I realized he wasn't going to release me.

His left arm was holding me against him by my shoulders and his right slowly slid down my back. _'Is he going to try to mate with me, or… What is he trying to do?' _

"Don't struggle Fox. It won't be able to heal properly if you free yourself from my hold," Sesshoumaru said calmly, almost in a caring tone.

At first I didn't stop trying to fight him, but then I felt his right slip under the hoari to the flesh of my back. The heat from his hand comforted me slightly as it found the place where it was sore on my back.

"I attacked you, almost killed you with these claws. The least I can do, is take your pain away."

_**Present…**_

I looked the barrier up and down and then sighed with annoyance.

"Aw man I hate this thing! How did you get pass it before lord Sesshoumaru? Did you just attack it or what?"

"It was not there when I found you, but was raised once we left the area. Seems that your village did not want you to return," Sesshoumaru replied as he too stared at the barrier.

'_I think I can feel how strong it is. If I'm right, it's weakening but why?' _I reached my hand out and touched the barrier. It vanished the moment I touched it and then Sesshoumaru got to his feet. He quickly took hold of my arm and pulled me through right before the barrier went back up again. _'Well that was close!'_ I thought with some shock as Sesshoumaru released my arm.

"There's a village near here. By the scent of it, that demon you were chasing has been through here recently," he said calmly as he walked on ahead of me.

'_So we're close?' _I followed after the lord and then caught the scent of the village as well. The scent was small, so the village couldn't have been very big. There was a movement through the trees that caused Sesshoumaru to stop walking. I had heard it as well and then raised my claws, ready to fight anything. _'I should have known that someone would be on guard. It's not natural for anything to be so easy.' _

"So our fox has returned to us. Dain told us that you were on your way here. Thought, it seems you have forgotten you duties as out fox," an elderly man said as he walked out from behind some shadows with three men behind him.

All of them had red eyes, and the younger men had almost black hair.

"If you were smart old man, you would shut up before I ripped your head off!" I growled hatefully, not liking how this complete stranger was talking about me.

'_I'm not going to stand here and let this bastard talk about me like he knows who I am!' _

**End of Chapter 5**

Hello again everyone. : ) : ) I made that chapter as long as I could before I almost passed out in my chair. Lol. I'm half between watching the movie Sahara and falling asleep where I am. That's what it takes to be a writer I guess. It's all about how long you can stay up typing for your fans. No, I'm just kidding. I have no clue what the hell I'm talking about. : ) : ) Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter with all interest. I tried to make it a cliffhanger but I don't know how well that worked out. So please don't kill me. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. : ) : )


	6. What Was Meant to Happen

Hello everyone! It's really late, 3:00 a.m. to be precise and I'm really tired right now. I know it's stupid but this is my March Break and I intend to spend it my way. : ) : ) Now that that's said and done, I'm going to keep this short because I really need t go to bed. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. They all make me very happy. : ) : ) Please enjoy this chapter!

**What Was Meant to Happen**

A growl came from me as I stared hatefully at the older demon. Sesshoumaru just looked coldly at them for talking about me as if I was nothing more than a horse. _'These bastards, I'll kill them!' _Cracking my claws, I was about to lunge at the old man when Sesshoumaru took hold of my wrist.

"Let me go so I can kill him!" I demanded.

"At least your spirit has not died like your memory has," the elder demon laughed.

"I said shut up you little insect!" I growled again, trying to wriggle out of Sesshoumaru's hold.

One of the younger demons came forward and stood beside the elder. _'So they're there to protect him. What a coward. Hiding behind damn guards, what the hell is his problem?' _

"Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, is protecting you, Fox. You show him respect but not to your own elder!" the younger demon growled with a small smirk.

"If he's my elder then he should have been the one to find me when I was a child! I respect who I choose and it sure as hell won't be him!" I growled back.

Sesshoumaru pulled me behind him and then stood in front of me. _'What the hell is he doing? Why is he keeping me from slaughtering that bastard?' _I wondered as I caught my own ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, allow us to take the girl for the day. We will tell her all she wishes to know, and then you can have her back. That child is very troublesome and has lost my patience," the older demon said as he took a step forward.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going with you!" I cursed so low that only I could hear.

Sesshoumaru was silent still, but then made his decision.

"Fox, go with these demons. They have the reason you came looking for. When they are through with you, come find me and we shall go back to the castle," he said in such a calm voice that it frightened me.

"Wait, you want me to go with them?"

"Do as you are asked Fox and I won't force you to stay at my castle," Sesshoumaru said, looking back at me.

"Fine," I grumbled as I took a step towards the older demon.

"Till night then. You, lord Sesshoumaru, may take a hut of your choice. Our little fox will find you there later."

With that, Sesshoumaru walked towards the village by scent and I was dragged by two demons in the opposite direction.

'_If these guys were smart, they'd let me go!' _I thought with a growl. The scent of water filled the area and a loud sound boomed through the trees. The four other demons knew exactly what they were doing and it was that which bothered me. _'Why the hell are we going near water? And that sound, is it a waterfall?' _My guess was right. We stopped at the ledge of a cliff that was half the size of a large waterfall.

"Why the hell d'you bring me here you old coot? If you plan on killing me, you were better off doing it in front of Sesshoumaru!" I growled hatefully.

The two younger demons held tightly to my arms as the elder turned and smashed his staff across my right cheek. _'That little bastard!' _I tried to lunge at him but couldn't free myself from the two's hold.

"Fox, I've had enough of your little act! I know that you remember what you were meant to do, so why the hell didn't you do it?" the elder demanded.

"Listen up old man! I don't know who you are! So don't hit me with your wooden stick like I did something wrong!" I growled in a deadly voice, so deadly that I felt the other two flinch.

The older man turned towards the waterfall and laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to explain it to you! Your parents were killed when you were but a child."

"That's a no-brainer! Otherwise they'd be here now wouldn't they?"

For those words I got a cold glare and then the older demon continued.

"The northern lands had always been at war with the west. You were a child, but you had power to end that war. So we sent you to go into the western plains and assassinate the lord there!"

I froze at the words I was hearing. A small growl escaped me as I knew the elder had to be lying. _'I can't kill Sesshoumaru! He's too strong for me now, let alone when I was a child.' _

"Stop lying old man! I can't kill Sesshoumaru! One, he found me and took me in. And two, he's too strong for me to fight against!"

"You were sent to kill him, and you will kill him if you know what's best for you!"

_**Ten years ago… **_

I was in the village and the elder walked up to me. My parents had died a month before and it hadn't really bothered me all that much. _'Why is the elder here?' _I looked up at the old man with curious eyes. I had small acts of violence from time to time and sometimes large rocks would be destroyed.

"Fox, you need to do something for the sake of your village. We are at war with the west and the lord there is very strong. You are violent and I'm sure that with your demonic powers, you can defeat him," the old man explained with a small smirk.

"Is there something wrong with the warriors that are out fighting, elder?" I wondered with some curiosity.

He sighed and looked to the outskirts of the village. Everything was surrounded by trees and there was a mountain on one side. Its peak was high and on the other side of it was the lady's castle.

"Unfortunately, they are not skilled enough for such a task and not nearly strong enough."

'_He wants me to go into the western plains and kill the lord there? I am an eight year old girl and he suspects that I can take him out?' _I shrugged and then thought it would be rather fun.

"Alright elder, I'll do it," I agreed before walking towards the waterfall that I always thought at.

Little did I know that the elder only wanted to be rid of both the western lord and myself.

I walked through the trees and sighed with a small smile on my face. _'If only they could see me now! I know that they hated it when I did something someone else told me to do, but maybe it would make them happy if I didn't cause so much trouble.' _

"Aw man how fun this is gunna be!" I laughed as the wind blew slightly through the forest.

A small scent caught my nose and I looked behind me. _'That jerk is following me again!' _

"Dain, go away! You're annoying and I don't like you so bug off!" I growled with annoyance.

A small laugh was heard and then there was a small rustle in the trees.

"Come one Fox, I know you do!" he mocked playfully as he hung upside down in front of my face.

"I do not! Never have! So stop following me around just because you like me!" I growled as I turned back around and continued walking.

'_Dain is so annoying! He's ten and he follows me around like a lost puppy!' _I turned my walk into a run and stopped on the cliff. With a sigh, I sat down and looked at the shining water that fell from the waterfall.

"It's beautiful," Dain said calmly from behind me.

"What do you want Dain? I wish you would stop following me around all the time," I said, closing my eyes and getting to my feet.

"I heard what the elder wants you to do. You realize that he just wants you to go on a suicide mission, right?" Dain asked with some worry in his voice.

'_I deserve it. Ever since they died, I guess I kind of lost it and went smashing things more often. Not to mention all the trouble I've caused around the village.' _

I clenched my fist and looked at Dain with somewhat upset eyes.

"If he's a demon lord, then yeah, I realize it. But, if I come back alive, then you have to throw a party!" I said with a smirk.

Dain was surprised by my words and then looked at me seriously.

"Fox, I have feelings for you, you know that. If you survive and come back, then you better come back as you are now," he said softly.

'_I can't return those feelings for you Dain. I'm eight and nothing but a waste of skin.' _

"You got it Dain, even though you are a jerk!" I mocked playfully.

"Hopefully after this moment, you won't have to remember what you were meant to do."

"What?" I laughed.

Dain took a few steps toward me, trapping me at the ledge of the cliff where the waterfall was. _'What is he doing? Is he going to make me jump?' _

"Know that I do this for your sake, Fox. If what I want to happen happens, then you won't remember me or out village. You may not even remember your own name, but I will not send you to death," Dain said solemnly as he looked at me with sad eyes.

I watched as tears started to fall down his cheeks. It was then that he pushed me off the high cliff into the water.

"Dain you jerk!" I shouted before my body collided with the fast moving water.

'_I can't breathe!' _I cried in my mind as I came up for air. Everything was sucked under the fast moving water, including myself. I tried to see underwater, but only succeeded in getting the sight of nothing but water. The loud sound of the falls slowly faded away as I was dragged further and further from it. _'I can't breathe! The water's everywhere!' _Then my back slammed against a rock, knocking the wind out of me. Suddenly everything went black and silent.

When I woke up, I was far downstream and it was night. My back flowed with pain, which made it hard to breathe. My hair and clothes were soaked, not to mention that there was wet sand on my face. _'Where am I?... What happened?' _I wondered, looking around. Everything smelt like the water I had dragged my legs out of. The water that I had inhaled while underwater blocked my sense of smell. _'Who… who am I? What is this place?' _I walked out of a barrier and when I realized I had, I chucked a rock at it to see if I could get back in. _'this place is unfamiliar. I don't know where I am and it's strange.' _I stopped and winced slightly at the pain in my back. I had hit something hard and whatever it had been, took away all that I remembered. A voice called out to me and I looked around to see if anyone was there. _'Fox… Why is that name familiar? Am I Fox?' _Placing a hand on my head, I tried to clear my thoughts but nothing came to mind.

"Why, why can't I remember?" I whispered, dropping my hand to look at it.

A twig snapped and it brought me back to reality. When I faced forward again I caught sight of a silver figure watching me. _'Who is he?' _I asked myself as I looked at him with curiosity. The strange demon walked closer to me and I took a step away to keep some distance.

"A small child, a demon child," he said rather coldly.

A small strike of fear went through me from the cold sound of the demon's voice. His golden eyes looked at me with some curiosity.

"One of those northern vermin. No matter, this lord will take you in."

'_Lord? This demon is a lord?' _

"Do you have a name young wench?" he growled slightly.

I nodded, "It's Fox."

"Fox, I am lord Sesshoumaru. Learn it well!"

_**Present…**_

'_I won't do it! These bastards can't make me.' _A hate filled growl came from me as I remembered what had happened.

"You sent me on an attempt for him to kill me. You only wanted me to kill Sesshoumaru so he would kill me too!"

The elder laughed when he heard my words.

"So you remember now do you? I see that you also realize what I meant to happen to you. Still, you will kill Sesshoumaru if you do not wish to die yourself."

The elder bashed his staff over my head and I winced slightly, not really feeling it. _'They can go ahead and kill me. I'm probably going to be killed by Sesshoumaru anyway!' _

"Be my guess and kill me!" I said in a mocking tone with a smirk on my face.

"Insolent wench!" one of the two demons growled at me.

When he was about to strike me, I tripped him and then used my now free hand to punch the other demon.

"Hey old man, try to catch me now!" I laughed as I jumped over him and into the water.

'_I can swim now so I shouldn't hit my head or anything again.' _I held my breath for as long as I could before going up for air again.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I swam to land.

The elder didn't follow me and I growled at the thought of that bastard ordering me around. _'I will not kill Sesshoumaru. Not even for my own life. Reiku, lady of the northern lands, I know that this was your plan as well.' _I thought as I started running towards the village.

When I arrived there, a bunch of children had seen me and then chased after me. _'What the hell is wrong with these kids? They're like rabid monkeys or something! What did I do?' _

"Kitty!" one child cried overjoyed.

"I'm not a cat!" I cried as I ran away from them.

They chased me all around the village until I caught Sesshoumaru's scent. _'Sesshoumaru was near by here. He picked that hut over there, but where the hell did he go?' _I jumped onto the roof of the hut and then down the other side of it.

"Aw, where'd the kitty go?"

'_I'm not a god damn cat! If I run into that kid again something might happen to him and it won't be my fault. It'll just have to be Jaken's fault!' _I laughed to myself and then quickly ducked into the hut without being noticed by the small group of kids.

"Lousy no good little demons. I can't believe that they think I'm a frigging cat! Do I look like a stupid feline? I don't even have cat ears or a hell forsaken tail!" I grumbled as I sat against the darkened wall of the hut.

It was a fair size with, unfortunately for me, only one bed. _'Sesshoumaru was in here, but by the scent it wasn't for very long.' _With a sigh I looked up at the ceiling and brought my legs to my chest.

"I can't believe that old man," I growled, remembering how he had hit me with his stupid wooden stick.

'_I remember now, but now I wish I still didn't remember. Dain had loved me, that little bastard. They wanted me to kill Sesshoumaru, want me to kill Sesshoumaru. That Reiku has everything to do with it, I know she does. That old elder doesn't do or say anything without her stupid consent first.'_

Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest, wandering wherever he had felt. When he stopped he let out a small growl and looked to the left with just his golden eyes.

"Should you really be trying to get rid of me at this time, since you've lost sight in your one eye?" he asked coldly, not wanting to have to fight someone.

The demon that had come to the castle and answered to Sesshoumaru, jumped down from a tree and looked at the lord's back.

"Sesshoumaru, I've seen how you've tried to make Fox fall in love with you and how she's rejected you. You desire her but she is not so sure of what she wants," Dain said calmly, not wanting to start a fight either.

At Dain's boldness, Sesshoumaru turned towards him and gave him and cold stare.

"Fox is free willed, but I will claim her with her agreement."

Dain smiled slightly. He had figured something out, the reason why Sesshoumaru had let him live.

"If I hadn't of said to be grateful for Fox's company, you would have killed me on the spot, wouldn't you Sesshoumaru?" Dain asked with a rather happy tone.

"Do you wished to be killed now?" he growled back warningly.

"Not at all Sesshoumaru. I'm just saying, don't take Fox lightly. If she has to, she will fight back as I'm sure already know."

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you. When a demon gets overprotective of the one they desire, they fight to protect them from what may get close to them," Sesshoumaru said as he walked by Dain, back towards the village.

When Sesshoumaru was gone from Dain's sight, he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Fox was sent to kill you Sesshoumaru. Would your feelings for her be the same if I hadn't of pushed her off that cliff?"

Night started to fall over the sky and the hut became darker from the setting sun. My eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark and I could see everything that moved from both inside and outside the hut. _'I never asked Sesshoumaru why he took me in, but only assumed that he had felt sorry for me. I just don't understand how there's a way for me to be able to kill the one who tried to take care of me.' _I laughed slightly at the thought and for some reason a small stream of tears fell down my cheeks. _'Why the hell am I crying? Am I not laughing or am I just trying to make this look like it's no big deal?' _Footsteps were heard outside. They were walking a steady pace which seemed kind of weird. _'Am I crying because I have feelings for Sesshoumaru, or just because I'm an idiot?' _It was then that his scent caught my nose. His scent was unique and it smelt good to me. I hadn't even noticed how good it smelt until I had found out that I was supposed to kill him. The whole time I had spent in the hut, I hadn't even realized that I had been inhaling his warm scent. _'I won't kill Sesshoumaru. I… I can't do it. If I did it would just hurt too much. I've spent a longer time with him than I did with my own parents.' _My red eyes wandered to the doorway and waited there until I had seen the lord come to it.

"Fox, why were you crying? You never cry," he said calmly.

I unsteadily got to my feet when he walked closer to me. My heart was pounding with confusion and feelings I had only felt several times before. With one swift movement, I had wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's waist without realizing it. The lord was surprised but then wrapped both of his arms around me.

"I… I can't do it!"

"Fox," Sesshoumaru whispered with some confusion.

"I can't do it! I just can't! I don't care what that old man does to me, he's a worn out mule anyway! I won't…" I said with frustration threading my voice.

A growl came from Sesshoumaru at hearing my words. That old demon threatened me and he had made me go with them.

"Did that vermin threaten you Fox? Did he say he would harm you if you didn't do something?"

"I don't need you to protect me lord Sesshoumaru. I just can't… I just can't kill you!"

I could feel Sesshoumaru's claws dig into my shoulders slightly and it caused me to wince. _'Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?' _I dared to look up at the lord as I could smell something in his scent change. His claws stopped digging into my shoulders and then he pulled me into a tight embrace against him. My face was against his chest and I could feel the warmth from his body. I inhaled his warm scent as he held me protectively against him. He released me for a moment and then sat against the wall.

"Fox, come," he said in a gentle tone.

I obeyed the lord and sat against him before he wrapped both arms around me protectively once again. _'Why is Sesshoumaru being so kind to me right now? I don't understand it. This feeling I that's pounding through me right now, I think I love Sesshoumaru.' _I thought with a small smile on my face, welcomed by his comfort.

"Will you become my mate Fox? For if you do, then I intend on claiming you this night when you are rested enough for me to have you," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to be sent down my spine.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello again everyone. Lol. I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. That's right you people get your lousy lemon in the next chapter. Sorry Carri but it has to be done. : ) : ) Sorry about any mistakes guys. And I'm really sorry if the end kind of sucked. As I said it is really late and my mind isn't working at all. : ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	7. Caving In

Hello everyone! It is really late and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately. I felt really bad because I was so busy that I couldn't get the chance to type up everything that I wrote. I hope that you all can forgive me for being a little late. : ) : ) That's why I stayed up late tonight. I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really, honest and truly, love them and enjoy reading them. Okay everyone, the dirty scene has been cut out. Sorry! But it's very important that you try to see it through my eyes. Lol! I think everyone was starting to think that maybe I'm some kind of perverted freak or something so I decided to change it. : ) : ) Sorry that the chapter is now **_REALLY_** short and what not. My bad. Lol. Well, have fun reading.

**Caving In**

'_Sesshoumaru wants to mate with me. All this time, I've been denying him. Does he really love me or does he just want to use my body?' _I could feel his warmth from his arms. His scent smelt good to me, like I'd never smelt it before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I don't want… I mean I can't… Aw man what do I mean?" I said quietly, trying to figure everything out.

'_His scent smells so good. I never really noticed hoe he smelt until now. Why does he smell so good?' _I wondered, resting my head against the lord's shoulder.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Sesshoumaru wondered, noticing the dampness of my clothes.

"I went for a swim. It's no big deal. I showed that elder who was boss," I laughed quietly.

My heart was pounding so hard within my chest. I wasn't sure if I was afraid or if it was something like love that I felt towards him. _'I can't kill him. I'm sure that all this time I've truly loved Sesshoumaru. But is that why I caused so much trouble for him? Was it all just to get him to look at me or was it because of what I was really meant to do?' _Closing my eyes, I slowly started to drift off into sleep. That was until the lord decided that he would not have me in wet clothing.

"Fox, take off your wet clothing. You will wear my hoari until they are dry," Sesshoumaru said calmly, practically taking off my shirt for me.

"What are you doing? I can wear my own clothes even though they're wet. It's not like I'll get a cold or anything!" I said with an annoyed tone towards his actions.

"Do what is asked of you Fox. I do not wish to punish you outside the castle as well," he said with a calm voice, holding me where I was so I couldn't run away.

'_Punish me outside the castle? He said that if I went with that old man than I wouldn't be forced to stay at the castle! Wait. I'm still in his company, which means that's only until he leaves!' _

"No!" I growled with refusal, wanting to see how far he would actually take it.

A content growl could be heard from his throat as he pulled off my shirt with one quick movement.

"You really want to be with a woman right now don't you? Asking me to mate with you. Have you not noticed that I was meant to kill you?" I asked, jerking out of his hold and standing up with my lack of clothing.

At this Sesshoumaru stood up as well. He didn't look at all happy at my words. _'Yeah, I guess I do love Sesshoumaru, but what could it hurt to make him mad at me on last time?' _With a small smile on my face, I didn't' turn around to look at Sesshoumaru. Something heavy fell to the ground and then the lord's hoari was on my shoulders.

"I see that you do wish for me to punish you. Fox, you desire for me to have you," Sesshoumaru growled tauntingly in my ear.

His warm breath went against my neck and it sent a chill down my spine. _'I guess I pushed it too far. Now I'm really in trouble.' _

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously.

"You said that you could not kill me. You become aroused by my touch. Fox, you have heat coming from between your legs. You are calling me to claim you."

With one movement, I was pinned to the floor with Sesshoumaru's knee in between my legs. I was surprised by his actions as I looked up at his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes were gazing down on me. _'I can smell it. I can smell his arousal. It's strong, not like his scent usually is.' _It took me a minute to realize that Sesshoumaru's chest was bare and that his hoari was under me, not covering my own chest. With a blush on my face, I tried to lift my arms to cover myself for obvious reasons. It was then that I realized he was holding me down by my wrists. _'He's gunna look at me. Sesshoumaru is going to look at my bare skin and I can't stop him. He's too strong for me and I want to know what he plans on doing with me!' _

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing? You're not gunna mate with me are you?" I asked with some worry.

"Struggle against me if you want. Your body tells me that you desire me to claim you. My ears have heard that you, Fox, have feelings for this lord, like I have for you."

Those words made everything freeze. _'Sesshoumaru loves me! Is that why he really wants me to mate with him? If he really loves me, then why would he harm me all the time? Like the time he almost killed me.' _I remembered how it felt to have his claws dig into my back, ripping my shoulder blades.

"I know this is the wrong time to ask, lord Sesshoumaru, but why did you heal me four years ago? Why didn't you just kill me for my act before I could cause you anymore trouble?" I wondered, looking to the right to avoid his eyes.

My body wasn't aroused yet, not fully aroused like it usually would have been by the time he had me pinned under him. _'I should be dead. Sesshoumaru just should have killed me before I had the chance to remember my task.' _Sesshoumaru's grip on my wrists tightened slightly. For four years he had desired to claim the troublemaker that played tricks throughout his castle. Why he hadn't done what should've been done was his reason, and his alone.

"Even then I had wanted to claim your virgin body. I healed you because the rage I had felt towards your act caused me to lose myself and it was unnatural for me to do so."

Sesshoumaru's face came closer to mine, closing off the space between us. I hadn't noticed since my eyes were distracted by the darkness. When he released my left hand from his hold, he placed it on my chin to make me look at him.

"Your scent will become aware to you. Though, I don't scent your arousal as of now, I will make you aware of it," he whispered before pressing our lips together.

Sesshoumaru caught me in the middle of a breath and took what air I had left. _'I can't breathe. I can't regain my breath while he's kissing me!' _Placing his hand back on top of mine, he tried to find a way to get his tongue into my mouth. I could feel it against my teeth, demanding to have its way. _'I've never done this willingly before. I've never felt what it's like to be truly loved by someone. I guess I'll never know what it's like to be whole until I allow someone to have me. As long as I have these feelings for Sesshoumaru, I might as well let him have me.' _Opening my mouth for the lord, I felt his tongue touch mine. My body slowly started to give off heat, and Sesshoumaru deepened his kiss. I tried to lift my hands to his chest to make the heat stop but Sesshoumaru wouldn't release my hands. _'Maybe since my pants are wet, they'll make the heat go away.' _It was then that Sesshoumaru left my mouth and slowly started to kiss down my neck. St the point where the curve of my neck reached my shoulders, he stopped and gently sucked at the flesh.

I couldn't help but gasp slightly when I felt him do so. Then Sesshoumaru started to move lower. My mind froze when I felt his lips touch the side of my breast. With that action, more warmth was sent through my entrance. _'Is this worse than him looking at me? But I feel so… different. My body desires this feeling, this pleasure and I don't know why.' _

"I've almost pushed you over your edge. Let's see how long you can last before you call my name," Sesshoumaru said with a taunting growl in his voice.

I could feel his warm breath against my skin and it sent a tingling sensation through my body. _'What does he mean…' _Before I could finish the thought, I felt Sesshoumaru's fang gently touch the nipple of my one breast. Wincing slightly, trying to ignore both the heat that surged through me and to prepare myself for what would happen. Sesshoumaru placed his mouth over it and gently started to suckle. My back arched toward the lord slightly, but he only used his weight to hold me down. _'I can't take this for much longer. My body feels like it's going to burst if I don't do something soon.' _I thought as I found it hard to breathe. Every breath started to become heavier than the last. As if sensing my somewhat discomfort, Sesshoumaru stopped his actions and looked into my eyes with his golden ones.

"Do you wish to rid yourself of your lust, Fox? I can do so, but I must claim you in the process. Those feelings that we both feel for one another can merge into one."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you wish to mate?" I asked with confusion.

My words caused a small smile to form on the lord's lips.

"To mate would surely be a fulfillment. I've realized that you, Fox, desire one who seems to be opposite to me. Those were your words then, but after I've mated with you, I'm sure that you'll think differently.

Sesshoumaru got off me, releasing my arms from his hold and allowing my body to move freely. Getting to my feet, I looked at the lord curiously. _'I thought he wanted to mate with me. Why would he say such words and then release me from my arousal?' _Sesshoumaru slipped off his boot like shoes and started to walk towards me. I slowly backed away from him, not knowing that he was trying to get me onto the bed. Before I could figure out what was going on, Sesshoumaru had hold of both my wrists once again. With one swift movement, I was pinned underneath him once again. _'I guess he's already made up his mind about claiming me. He knows I have feelings for him and that my body only responds to his touch.' _Sesshoumaru slowly slid my pants down my legs with one of his hands. I didn't push him away while my arm was free and felt my arousal come back with a vengeance. I hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru had already become hard through his actions until he untied his sash, allowing his pants to fall from his hips. My heart was pounding and I was slightly afraid that this would end up happening more often. _'Will the other villagers hear if we…' _Sesshoumaru placed his hands in the palms of mine.

"Learn how much I love you Fox from these actions. Learn them well on this night," he whispered before I felt him touch against my now bare entrance.

'_I'm about to learn what it's like to have mated. I think this is really the only other time I've been afraid!' _I smiled slightly to myself.

* * *

_**Sorry, no dirty scenes. Scene Edit**_

* * *

The feeling that my touch gave the lord was warm and he had never noticed it before.

"Fox," he whispered into my ear.

The tone Sesshoumaru used sent a small chill go down my spine. He pulled out of my body and then tied his pants with his sash. _'I can't believe what just happened. My body feels so tired and I didn't really do anything.' _My heart pounded as I tried to breathe full breaths. Even Sesshoumaru seemed to be having trouble calming his arousal. He lay down beside me on the mattress and pulled the blanket over both of our forms. The lord wrapped his left arm around me and then pulled me against him so my back was against his chest.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you," I whispered tiredly, feeling sleep creep up on my tired body.

"As I love you, Fox. Now that I have mated with you, you must not be as foolish as before," he replied, holding me in a protective embrace.

"I gave up my pranks a while ago. I already said that a few days ago, when Jaken hurt himself," I laughed slightly.

'_The darkness has never felt so good. I'm tired, really tired all of a sudden.' _Everything started to become dark in the warmth of Sesshoumaru's arms. He gave me comfort and I enjoyed his company.

"Sleep well Fox. When morning comes we'll go back to the castle."

With a small smile on my face, I fell into the silence of sleep.

"Fox, you now know how much you mean to me. Come nine months and you will be more than just my mate," Sesshoumaru whispered before falling asleep as well.

That night, I had a dream that disturbed my sleep. Everything was dark and quiet, but that was only for a few minutes.

"_Kill him Fox. Kill Sesshoumaru while he's sleeping," _a voice called from the darkness.

"Who the hell are you? Leave me alone!" I growled with anger.

"_You want to. All those times he punished you for something Jaken done to himself. Kill him while he's asleep!"_

"Leave me alone! That elder and Reiku can kiss my ass. There's no way in hell that I'm going to kill Sesshoumaru."

"_Would you do it if I told you that you carry his child? That lord has done more than claim your body, he's made sure that you can't get away from him," _the voice laughed through the darkness.

"I what? You're lying! I don't even know who you are!" I said with a laugh tracing my voice.

I knew that there was no way that I could carry Sesshoumaru's child right after mating for the first time.

"_I am you. I am the one you forgot so long ago." _

"I'm not you anymore. So if you don't mind, leave me alone and rot in hell."

There was a small laugh and then crimson red started to outline things around me, like the inside of the hut. It felt like my heart stopped when I saw the outline of Sesshoumaru and a blood trail coming from his body. At that moment I opened my eyes with shock.

Everything came back to me but I was still confused. _'That didn't really happen, right?' _My heart was pounding and I knew I was scared. I didn't want to know if what I dreamt was true or not.

"Why are you afraid?" a calm voice came from behind me.

It was Sesshoumaru. The sound of his voice calmed me down slightly and I felt his left arm tighten its hold on me.

"Did you dream something?" he wondered with a slightly worried tone.

"No, nothing happened. It doesn't matter anyway," I whispered, trying to be calm.

'_What that person said about me carrying Sesshoumaru's child, was it true? Could that really happen?' _

"No lying," he said calmly, placing his hand onto my bare stomach.

I could feel the warmth of his skin against my own and it made me feel comfortable.

"It was just a dream, nothing has ever come from a stupid dream."

"Will you make me farce it out of you?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a taunting growl.

'_I guess I'll have to tell him, otherwise I'll be more sore than I already am.' _I thought with a small smile on my face.

"Just something that I'm trying to forget. A person wanted me to do my task but I refused and saw blood everywhere," I whispered, wishing that I never remembered anything.

"If you desired to complete your task, you would have not let me mate with you, or have allowed me to fertilize you so perfectly," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and his hand on my abdomen. _'Fertilized? So then what was said was true, I do carry his child!'_

**End of Chapter 7**

Hello again. Sorry that the chapter was short, and sorry if there were a lot of spelling mistakes and what not in it too. I know I'm apologizing a lot but I'm really tired and I want to have some ice cream before going to bed. Kingdom Hearts 2 is calling my name as well. Lol. Well thank you all for reading that chapter! I really appreciate it. : ) : ) So please R&R and I swear I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	8. Birthright

Hey everybody. I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I've been bust writing other fanfics and reading other fanfics and I guess you could half blame school. : ) : ) Lol. But yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It really does make me happy. Lol. I have a lot of good fans out there for this fanfic, lol, and I'm really grateful to them. : ) : ) I'm sorry to say though, **_this is the LAST chapter _**of this fanfic. I'm really sad about it too. Lol. This was also one of my personal favorites. : ) : ) Well, sorry for any spelling errors, I will fix them eventually. Please enjoy!

**Birthright**

My heart started to pound from both over joy and some fear of being bound to be a mother. _'I'm pregnant? I can't be a mother yet, can I? Is it possible that that could really happen so soon?' _Sesshoumaru inhaled my scent as he held me protectively against him.

"You're officially my mate and I am officially yours," he said calmly, sounding slightly tired.

"So, what you're saying is that I now carry your child?" I whispered as if speaking those words too loud would draw any villager's attention.

"My pups are inside of you, and if anyone tries to challenge you in some way, I cannot allow you to fight them."

'_Pups?! So there are two of them?' _I used my left hand to take Sesshoumaru's off me.

"We should leave son. I don't think it's wise to stay around for much longer," I said quietly, sitting up from the bed.

'_They're gathering. The demons around here are coming to the village. Soon even the villagers will be sensing something different around here.' _My eyes wandered around the hut, looking for my shirt and my pants. I had no clue where my scarf was, but I figured it fell off when I dove off the cliff.

"Those demons are weaker. No need to worry about such inferior demons."

"You don't understand Sesshoumaru. Now that I remember what happened a long time ago, my birthright comes with it," I said solemnly.

'_I just remembered it when I found out I was pregnant. Now I know why I wasn't in a hurry to mate with anyone.' _

_**Thirteen years ago…**_

My parents came outside to find me, since I was out playing in the forest. I didn't hear them calling me, only their footsteps coming closer through the trees. _'This is a pretty place. I think I'll come here more often! The waterfall makes everything look pretty!' _I thought with a smile.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," I whispered, sitting on the cliff that was in front of the large waterfall.

"Fox, there you are!" a familiar voice said from behind me.

'_It's **'him' **again!' _I thought with some annoyance. Dain stood behind me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want? You aren't gunna get me mad again are you?"

"My dad said that my mom is his mate and they said that it was because they were mates that I was born. Since I really like you, I want to be your mate!" he said as he walked over to me.

"I'm afraid that we can't allow Fox to mate. Not until she's a strong demon to take care of her self," my mother said from behind.

"Dain, leave for now and then you can come back later. Fox's parents and I need to have a word with her alone," another woman said as she slowly came towards us as well.

'_Lady Reiku, why is she here? I really don't like her and I don't know why. She always gives me a bad feeling.' _Crossing my arms, I didn't look backwards to see her some into sight. Both of my parents bowed to her in respect, but I didn't even turn to greet the woman.

Dain left with worry flowing into his scent and looked back towards the waterfall when he disappeared into the forest.

"Fox, do you know why nobody wishes to do things with you?" Reiku asked as she came a little closer to the cliff.

"Because I get mad easily and because I don't want them to be around me," I said quietly, staring out into the waterfall.

"They're afraid of you. They're all afraid that you will destroy them when you become older. Once you mate with another, demons will gather around the village to fight you and you alone," the lady explained, about to rest her hand on my shoulder.

'_Whatever, I just won't mate then. It's not that hard to not let a male touch me!' _

"Don't touch me. Just go away and leave me alone. I know that it's selfish and disrespectful but unless you want me being a troublemaker again then you won't touch me!" I warned her.

My mother walked forward and then rubbed the hair on my head.

"You shouldn't disrespect the lady of the northern lands, Fox. It was your birthright to have this happen, and it will not leave you," she said softly into my ear.

"Mother, I get the point. I just won't mate and then we'll have nothing to worry about. If Dain or anyone else tries it then I'll beat the crap out of them," I replied, shrugging off her hand.

My father didn't say anything. He knew that no matter what was said, I wouldn't listen because of my stubbornness. I got to my feet and dug my bare toes into the green grass of the cliff.

"I'm going down stream to be alone now, since it's the only way I can have seem to have fun," I said so quietly that even my mother barely heard.

Looking down the waterfall, I jumped off the cliff to the cliff near the falls. When I took hold of the rocks with one hand, my other grabbed hold of a vine that was holding me up. Then I put both feet on the rocks below and jumped into the water, going down stream towards the shore.

'_My birthright. As if! It's my curse that sets this all on me. My curse is to one day change into another creature that will wreck everything in the village.' _I climbed onto the riverbank and sat at the edge. The water was moving swiftly over the rocks in the river. _'Funny, if I had kept going through the river, the nothing would have to happen and I wouldn't matter.' _My feet were stinging slightly, and that caught my attention.

"Blood?" I whispered, looking to the water below my feet.

Lifting my feet to the grass, I looked at the bottoms of them. All under my toes, at the ball of my foot, the skin was ripped because I jumped to the other side of the cliff. _'If this wasn't my own blood, I'd probably rip something apart, or hunt someone down.' _I closed my eyes and fell onto my back with a sigh. There were footsteps coming closer at a fast speed and I heard them over dead branches.

"Someone's coming," I whispered, opening my eyes and looking in the direction of the sound.

'_Aw man, they'll smell the blood from my feet. I guess jumping from the cliff wasn't that smart of an idea.' _Getting onto my feet, I looked for a place to hide. There was no way that I was going to allow myself to be attacked by another demon. I jumped into a tree not too far from where I was before. _'If I'm lucky it will be a stupid demon and it won't smell me or my blood. Then again, knowing my luck, it will be a smart demon and I'll have to fight against it.' _My heart was pounding and then I caught the scent of a dog.

"That can't be good," I whispered to myself.

The demon came right underneath the tree I was in and stopped at the opening by the riverbed. _'Darn it. It's a demon like me. They can change form from human to demon when they choose. I unfortunately, will one day change without warning.' _

"Blood," the demon whispered.

'_Oh crap!' _

I didn't move. I didn't dare to barely breathe because of what the demon had said. _'It's a guy. He has long silver hair and red flowers on his clothes. What's with the long fluffy thing?' _I watched as the demon turned towards my direction and I caught a glimpse of the coldness in his eyes.

"Alright vermin, show your self!" he demanded, looking straight at me.

'_Should I show myself? If I stay here I'll be hunted down and it I choose to show myself, then I'll probably have to fight.' _

"Show yourself or I'll drag you from where you are," his voice demanded once again.

Sighing, I jumped down from the tree and looked at the demon cautiously. _'He's gunna kill me. I'm so going to die. Maybe I should. Then no one would have to grieve or fear the future.' _The demon walked over to me with a growl coming from his throat. He was a lot taller than I was and I had to look up, obviously, to look at his face.

"Whoa!" I gasped with surprise.

"A northern runt," he said coldly towards me.

"I'll just go home now. I didn't know that someone else was coming," I said innocently, taking a step backwards.

"Allow me to see your foot."

"What?" I laughed, taking another step backwards.

Blood was all over the grass from my feet bleeding and the demon knew exactly where I was injured.

"Allow me to see your foot northern vermin. I do not wish to kill you if I do not have to," the demon growled again.

"If you're going to call me vermin then why should I?" I mocked, taking a step away from him once again.

I didn't want to fight, but if I had to, I would end up fighting back. _'I have to get out of here before he tries to kill me, or before he does kill me.' _The demon took hold of my foot before I could think about jumping away. Falling over, I was on my back and my butt was in the air since the demon had hold of both feet.

"If I'm just a vermin, what makes you even try to care?" I growled, annoyed with me position.

"Then you can grow older and I can kill you then," he replied, taking hold of a piece of rock that was covered in blood.

I winced as I felt him pull it out and dug my claws into the grass.

"Why wouldn't you just kill me now? Wouldn't tat be easier for you, you western dog?"

The demon stopped looking at my feet and looked at my face coldly. He lifted me by my ankles and walked towards the river.

"I hope that northern vermin can swim," he growled, lifting me above the flowing water.

'_Great, looks like I get to go even farther downstream.' _I thought, crossing my arms with some disappointment. The demon let go of me and I fell head first into the water. With that, the demon left the northern lands. I didn't get out of the river until almost night fall because every time I got hold of a large rock, a fish would fly and hit my face to make me let go.

"Stupid, lousy, no good, piece of monkey…!" I cried.

_**Present…**_

I looked at Sesshoumaru and then turned towards the doorway. _'If I change into the creature now, what will happen to Sesshoumaru's child? How will I know how to have it if I'm transformed into a killing machine?' _

"You're better off to stay away from me Sesshoumaru. I'm not fit to be alive, let alone to be your mate or carry your child," I said quietly.

"It's too late for your regrets, little Fox. You took your chance to mate and now carry a child. I do wonder though, what will become of you or the child?" a woman's voice laughed from the doorway.

'_Reiku… Damn it. I knew she had part of this!' _A growl escaped me at just the though of her name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was surprised to find you were still alive as well as her still being alive. I never expected that you two could live together at all, let alone mate," Reiku laughed as she came in view at the doorway.

Both Sesshoumaru and I were dressed except he didn't have his hoari or armor on.

"Lady Reiku, nor did I expect you would send a cursed child after me. A poor assassination attempt," he replied, walking forward and blocking the way from Reiku to me.

"We'll leave. I have no desire to be here anyway. Why would I want to stay in the same village that holds the past?" I growled, looking away from her gaze.

A laugh came from Reiku. She found the situation amusing that I hated this place more than anything. _'Sesshoumaru knew that I was cursed, but he doesn't know what the curse will be.' _

"So I see you have not told him what that curse will do to you. That birthright of yours, it has always been your curse, hasn't it little Fox?" Reiku mocked me, calling me by the name that had been mine when I was younger.

"Shut up you bitch! He doesn't need to know! Not from you!" I growled back hatefully.

'_I can't let her be the one to tell him. I hate her with my entire soul! Why they all hold the same hate for me, I will always know and will hold it as my guilt.' _

"I see I hit a sore spot on you Fox. I'm rather surprised that you would show me any emotion at all," Reiku laughed at me.

I winced slightly and glanced at the wall. _'Screw her!' _A ran for the wall and Sesshoumaru blocked my way within a second.

"You knew I was cursed, didn't you?" I whispered, feeling scared for what he may do.

My heart was pounding for his answer, but it never came. _'He hates me too! All he wanted was someone to bring him an heir!' _I looked away from him too and then jumped as high as I could, breaking through the roof. There were demons everywhere, hiding and even showing themselves in numerous places. _'Why did he have to pick me for it? Why couldn't it have been Ming or some other whore of the castle? Why did it have to be me?' _I desperately wanted answers, but I didn't want them from the ones who knew of my birthright.

Sesshoumaru ran after, taking Reiku as if she didn't exist at all at that moment. I picked up his scent and knew that it was right behind me. A demon came from the ground and I slashed my claws through the air toward it, sending electricity in jagged claw marks. With that, a pulse came from my body and I knew that the curse was starting to take form. _'Damn it! Things just don't seem to like to go my way anymore!' _

"Do not run from me Fox. I do not wish to have to harm you," Sesshoumaru growled.

Running through the forest, I dodged more demons than I could even think about attacking, but heard their fable cries as Sesshoumaru killed them instead. _'All he wanted was someone to use as his desire!' _I ran ahead of him and ran towards the river. When I came to the opening where I had seen Sesshoumaru and he had demanded to see my feet, I jumped into a tree and stopped. It was there that I waited for him to arrive, though I did not wait long. Sesshoumaru appeared at the opening as well and stopped.

"Leave me alone!" I growled with demand, trying to keep myself from attacking him.

"I do not wish to leave you," he replied calmly, looking at me with his golden eyes.

'_He doesn't love me! He tricked me into thinking I loved him so he could place himself within me and brand me as his property!' _I dug my claws into the bark of the tree with hatred towards the thought of Sesshoumaru.

"Do you believe that this fate is your curse? To carry my child is a great honor, and I chose you for my mate," Sesshoumaru started.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Someone who desires to give in to ignorance should not have that honor."

"Shut up!" I demanded again.

At that moment, everything went blank but I knew that the curse was finally taking its toll. My skin turned a dark brown and my ears started to become longer like a rabbits. My face took on the appearance of a savage dog and my teeth became fangs that could tear anything apart. Wolf like paws became my feet and my hands turned into sharp claws. Fur appeared all over my body and a fox like tail grew from my behind. The mid part of my body transformed into the form of a dog. Nothing made sense and I couldn't even think. All I wanted to do was slaughter everything that dared to cross my path. I jumped down from the tree branch, landing on all fours.

"So this was what was to befall you. How fitting that you have the tail of a fox," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

He didn't look or sound fazed by what had happened. I growled deeply, wanting nothing more than to break his neck and kill even more than that. I ran at him with fast footsteps and tried to dig my fangs into his shoulder. He merely moved to the side and saw that nothing of my normal body was left, not even the eyes.

"Possessed by a spirit made of time and hatred, this is what was meant to kill you Sesshoumaru. Behold the spirit known as Kidachi!" Reiku said from the shadows of the trees.

"The Kidachi," Sesshoumaru whispered, watching my every movement as he dodged each of my attacks.

A hated growl came from me as I became upset with not being able to attack him.

"**_Kill him Fox! Kill every last one of them!" _**a hated voice said from within the darkness of my mind.

'_I can't. It's not right Kidachi! They may have reasons to die, but Sesshoumaru does not!' _I argued back.

"_**Then kill that woman you hate so much." **_

'_I can't!' _

I raised both of my claws to my ears to make the spirit stop and to make everything make sense again. A pain filled growl escaped my gritted teeth and I looked at Sesshoumaru once again.

"**_Kill them for hating you. Hate them!" _**the voice growled again.

Placing both claws back on the ground, I ran at Sesshoumaru once again. When I went to attack, he dodged, and an after image was left in front of him. Coming from the shadows, I dug my fangs into his right shoulder and grabbed his other shoulder with a clawed hand. Blood came from the wound and went down his bare chest.

"Damn, Fox," Sesshoumaru growled, taking hold of my arms and throwing me over his head.

Before I could land, Sesshoumaru's whip collided with my forehead and then my shoulder. I could feel the blood gushing from both places.

"She doesn't even know who you are anymore Sesshoumaru. You might as well kill her before she kills you. A remnant like her could never really feel anything towards anything anyway," Reiku laughed with an evil smirk.

"Shut up!" I growled with Kidachi's voice mixed with mine.

Dain had heard that someone had run out of the village, following a woman who jumped through the roof. When he had arrived at the opening, he was horrified at what he saw.

"That's the Kidachi spirit," he whispered, knowing who it really was.

"I'm not a remnant!" I growled again.

Dain took a step and my ears had picked up his movements. My gaze quickly fell onto him and then I found myself attacking him.

"Fox, come to your senses!" he shouted at me as he dodged my attacks.

"Do not waste your breath Dain. She is no longer sane enough to hear your words. Kidachi is too powerful of a spirit to be able to stop by simply calling her name," Reiku laughed again.

I ran at Dain once again and before I could even reach him, Sesshoumaru blocked my way.

"Get out of here," he growled to Dain.

For once, Dain listened to him and he left. I tackled Sesshoumaru to the ground, claws digging into his shoulders and my face above his. Blood dripped from my forehead as I stared down at his face with a hateful growl towards him. My ears were pulled back as my blood red eyes stared into his.

"Do you wish to have such ignorance as to bear my child as a curse? Or do you desire to give up as a coward would?" Sesshoumaru growled at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"A coward would have no honor," he growled again.

'_A coward..? I can't hurt him anymore. Give me back my body Kidachi! I refuse to kill or hate him!' _

A pulse came from my body and I slowly started to change back to my normal self. My clothes were as they were before and my eyes went back to their normal shade of red. The only difference was that my hair was at my shoulders. All my energy was drained from my body and I passed out, rolling to beside Sesshoumaru. He looked at me with somewhat worried eyes before losing that emotion and looking at Reiku.

"How is that possible? The Kidachi spirit is unstoppable once it's unleashed. I don't understand!" she yelled, angry with what had happened.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and then touched the blood that was still coming from his shoulder.

"I believe you are the remnant," he said coldly.

Waking up, I pushed myself to my feet and looked at the blurry figure of a woman.

"Fox, you were a remnant, are a remnant! How is it that someone like you could take control of Kidachi?!" Reiku yelled at me.

'_A remnant? She thinks that I'm the puppet?' _A small laugh escaped me at her words.

"A remnant? If I was a remnant, do you think that I would be able to feel love or happiness? If I was the puppet, would I have tried to gin back the control of my body?" I laughed at her, "If anyone here is the puppet, Reiku, it's you."

I felt the sting from my forehead and touched the blood with four fingers. _'Red lightning instead of blue…' _Reiku went to attack me but I dodged to the right and swung my blood covered claw.

"Red Thunder!" I cried as large red lightning claw marks came from it.

The four red bolts merged together and formed something that looked like a dragon. The attack went straight for her, and passed through her body. I watched with half closed eyes as a red light filled the area and electrified Reiku completely. When the light vanished, all that was left of her was a back body that was being dragged to hell. _'She's gone, and I changed back from my curse. Though I think I still have to keep all those demons away.'_ I thought with a sigh. Falling down, I sprawled out across the grass only to feel the rain on my face.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for snapping me back to reality. I'm sorry that I attacked you like that," I whispered, letting the rain wash the blood from my face.

"My apologies as well for harming you," Sesshoumaru replied as he sat down beside me.

"Some pair we make. I thought mates weren't supposed to kill each other until after the child was born," I laughed with a small smile.

I felt his hand touch my stomach and noticed that it was a little larger then usual. _'That can't be good. Maybe taking on Kidachi's form takes me a few months ahead of a normal life.' _

"You'll make a good father lord Sesshoumaru. I'm glad that it was you instead of someone else who claimed her," Dain's voice came from behind us.

Before I could apologize for both treating him badly and attacking him, he spoke.

"Don't apologize. I'm sure that I deserve it. Oh, and don't bother offering to bring me with you, my life's here."

"Who says I was going to ask?" I mocked.

"Not cool! How'd you do that cool dragon thing?" Dain wondered with a smirk.

"I uh…. Actually don't know…"

Dain shook his head slightly with a look of amusement. _'That attack just happened, like I needed to kill her to make things better…' _

"You shouldn't worry about her death. Reiku was not one who was a kind person at all times. She may have acted it, but the kindness was never really there," Sesshoumaru said as he took his hand back.

I sat up and remembered all the times she had sent me a smile when we were all at the castle. It did seem as though the smile was never really there.

"She was the one who cursed you with that spirit when you were a baby. When your mother was pregnant, she needed to find a place for the Kidachi spirit to reside so when your mother came in for her check up, she placed the spirit within you. I had over heard once as a child as she talked to an old priest about it," Dain said quietly.

'_I guess then it's a good thing she's dead. But the spirit will remain within me until I die, and once that happens, then Kidachi will be set free. I'm sure that that's all the spirit wanted all along, to be free.' _

"Anyway, I'm through with this mushiness. I'm going back home before it rains even harder. Have a nice trip back to the castle. I'll have to drop in some time," he said before leaving towards the village.

I got onto my knees and sat in front of Sesshoumaru, looking him in the eyes. His golden orbs seemed to have an intrigued look to them.

"I'm grateful that you chose me for your mate. Your child will be born earlier than you expect it to be," I said quietly.

Sesshoumaru touched my stomach slightly before retreating his hand for a few moments. _'He makes it seem like he's never been able to grasp life like this before. I never would have seen him as one to be fascinated with something like this.' _I laughed slightly. Sesshoumaru then placed his whole right hand onto my stomach and leaned into me.

"It is not just my child. It is our child, our pup. Once the symptoms of pregnancy take effect, I will be the one to protect you. No other can have that honor," Sesshoumaru whispered to me before pressing his lips to mine.

'_For all that has happened for this child, I want to give it the name Rain.' _

**End of Final Chapter**

Hey again. I tried to make it as long as I could. Lol. The whole last section after **_"Not cool! How'd you do that cool dragon thing?" Dain wondered with a smirk. _**

"**_I uh…. Actually don't know…" _**was never to actually happen. Lol. I just kind of added it to make the ending seem better. Lol. So yeah, I really hope that you all enjoyed my fanfic, and if you didn't then why did you read it all the way though? Lol. Thanks again for reading and whatnot. Lol. It does really make me happy and I hope that you all get around to reading my other stories as well. : ) : ) Please R&R and have a Happy Halloween. : ) : )


End file.
